<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esposo del Nidaime Hokage by Mishellcamargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021965">Esposo del Nidaime Hokage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishellcamargo/pseuds/Mishellcamargo'>Mishellcamargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishellcamargo/pseuds/Mishellcamargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una extraña chica le da a Sasuke la oportunidad de cambiar ciertas cosas en el pasado, nunca espero los cambios tan drásticos que ocurririan no solo en su vida si no también en su cuerpo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitulo 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke estaba seguro de que el mundo, el sabio de los seis caminos, el planeta, todas las deidades y dioses existentes, sí, seguramente Kaguya debía estarse riendo de él en ese instante, oh sí, sin duda alguna el mundo se estaba burlando de él, los de arriba debían odiarlo demasiado pero debían disfrutar aún más sus desgracias. Ahora, ¿Como había terminado en esas ?, Claro, por su estupidez, por querer redimirse más de lo que ya se había redimido, y el que decía que Naruto era un idiota que solo hacia cosas idiotas. Bueno, pues, ahora Sasuke aunque no quisiera, debería admitir que el único idiota era él.</p><p>¡¿Es que a quien se le ocurría escuchar a una mujer extraña que prometía la oportunidad de cambiar todas las cosas que quisiera del pasado, su pasado ?!</p><p>Solo a él.</p><p>Única y completamente a él.</p><p>Solo a Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurría semajante estupidez. Solo a él se le ocurría confiar en esa mujer extraña pero hermosa que decía ser hija de un Kami.</p><p>¡Malditos sean todos los Kamis! ¡Malditos sean todos!. Pensó, sintiendo su sangre hervir y los tomoes de su Sharingan girar furiosos en sus ojos.</p><p>Recordaba muy bien como había terminado en esa situación y todo por su necesidad de redimirse, todo por querer ayudar a Naruto como no había podido ayudarlo antes, protegiendo desde las sombras lo que Naruto más amaba, su aldea, su hogar, sus amigos. Estaba allí solo para poder proteger a Konoha.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke suspiro, masajeando su sien con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se dedicaba a comer su pescado frito, hacia ya dos años había terminado la guerra y las cosas en la aldea estaban marchando bien. Kakashi ya había tomado oficialmente su puesto como Hokage y ahora vivía encadenado a esa oficina y su pila de papeles. Naruto y Sakura había estado casado a principios de ese enero (por qué al final el maldito dobe había conquistado a Sakura y estaban a puertas de tener su primer hijo), había escuchado que Hinata se había casado con Kiba el año anterior, y que Neji , el primo de Hinata había sobrevivido a la guerra, y ahora andaba lanzando amenazas a el chico del clan Inuzuka con respecto a lo que le haría si llorar a su Hinata-sama.</p><p>Eso era lo más relevante en aquella carta que ahora tenía entre las manos, era de Naruto, siempre que podía el chico del Kyūbi le enviaba cartas, contándole como iba la aldea, como estaban sus amigos, como marchaban las clases para convertirse en Hokage, y presumiendo en todas y cada una de las cartas que le enviaba que ya se había graduado de Chūnin mientras él aún era un Genio, además el chico también! e pedía que volviera pronto a la aldea y que más le valía no faltar al nacimiento de su hijo o lo buscaría y lo mataría por desgraciado.</p><p>Una pequeña sonrisa tiro de sus labios luego de terminar de leer aquella carta. Tal vez Sasuke nunca lo dijera en voz alta, pero amaba a su equipo, por qué el equipo siete era mucho más que eso, ellos eran familia, amigos, camaradas que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas el uno por el otro, ellos eran uno solo. Y eran lo único que Sasuke necesita para estar bien. Por qué actualmente su único propósito era redimirse, destruir cualquier enemigo que arruinara con la felicidad y todo lo que Naruto había hecho por la hoja.</p><p>—Te ves feliz.</p><p>El cuerpo del Último Uchiha se se disparó hacia arriba girando mientras desenvainaba su espada y activaba su Sharingan y su Rinnegan, sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura a un par de metros de él, ¿Como demonios es que no la había sentido? ¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba ?.</p><p>—¿Quien eres? —Pregunto, con su mejor voz fría y helada, carente de cualquiera emoción.</p><p>—Descuida, no soy un enemigo, puedes confiar en que no voy atacarte.</p><p>Era fácil deducir que era una mujer, no solo por la voz suave y hasta angelical, –Sasuke puede jurar nunca haber escuchado una voz tan angelical y dulce, ni siquiera la de su madre– ademas su complexión física es pequeña.</p><p>—Muestrate.</p><p>La mujer pareció vacilar y eso solo hizo que la desconfianza de Sasuke aumentará. Ninguna voz dulce lo iba a hacer bajar la guardia. Iba volver hablar pero antes de poder abrir la boca la mujer dió un paso adelanté y luego otro, dejando que la luz natural de la luna y fogata que Sasuke había encendido bañaran su cuerpo. Sasuke encontró imposible, encontró apartar su mirada de aquella figura completamente femenina y delicada. Ciertamente era una persona baja, podía decir que llegaba a ser más baja que Sakura, como también podía decir que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como esa. Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza en busca de algún arma pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue mucha piel blanca y lechosa. La chica solo llevaba puesto un top blanco que cubría sus pechos de un tamaño normal, </p><p>La cintura pequeña, las caderas anchas, los muslos tersos, las piernas largas y delgadas, el vientre plano y la cara redonda de mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello negro que le caía libre y completamente liso hasta la cintura, los ojos grandes y de un bonito color marrón. Además Sasuke pudo reconocer lo que parecía ser un tatuaje justo debajo de su clavícula en el lado derecho un tatuaje que no podía negar se veía realmente bien –y hasta sexy– en la chica.</p><p>—Soy Kimi, no voy hacerte daño, puedes ... —la chica lo miró directo a los ojos para luego mirar su espada -, guardar eso y apagar esos ojos por favor, es un poco intimidante —añadio, dando un paso más cerca con las manos arriba y una delicada y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar a aquella chica con las princesas de los cuentos que su hermano solía contarle cuando era niño. Se parecía mucho a una princesa, aunque podía decir que ese término le quedaba corto. Miró a la recién mencionada Kimi por un par de segundos manos dudando, no necesitaba su Sharingan ni su espada para defenderse dale todo, tenía el Rinnegan, el Chidori y sus múltiples transformaciones, y era uno de los ninjas más fuertes y letales.</p><p>—Gracias, realmente te veías aún más intimidante con eso —Kimi siguió caminando hasta estar solo a un par de pasos de Sasuke, e hizo una reverencia -. Lamento mucho haberte asustado así, no fue mi intención, es solo que te vi mientras iba camino a casa y te veías muy feliz —Kimi se mordió el labio y Sasuke descubrió que aquello se veía realmente sensual, había visto a Karin hacerlo un centenar de veces para llamar su atención, al igual que Sakura cuando es estaba obsesionada con él. En ese entonces le parecía estúpido y molestó que lo hicieran, podía decir que la daba hasta cierta repulsión, pero ahora, esa chica lo hacía y se veía jodidamente sensual y caliente.</p><p>¡¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?!</p><p>—¿Quien eres ?, ¿Y que quieres? —Exigio.</p><p>Kimi sonrío y se sentó dónde antes estaba él, Sasuke no perdió de vista la forma elegante en que se sentó, sobre sus talones y con las manos suavemente acomodadas en su regazo y la espalda derecha, le recordó a Sasuke la forma elegante de ser de los Hyūga. Sasuke dudo, pero al final se sentó mirándola de reojo.</p><p>—Como te dije, no voy hacerte daño, mi nombre es Kimi y soy la hija menor de uno del Kami del tiempo y ...</p><p>—¿Hija? ¿Kami? ¿Tiempo ?, eso es absurdo —bufo, más por un intento de llevarle la contraria a la chica que por no creerle. Oh por Sasuke podía creer eso, después de todo había visto demasiadas cosas durante la cuarta guerra ninja y durante toda su vida, Los Bijū, Kaguya y el Sabio de los seis caminos eran una clara muestra de ello.</p><p>—No, no es absurdo, puedo ver qué eres un ninja y se que los ninjas se enfrentan constantemente a cosas extrañas y casi sacadas de los cuentos constantemente —la chica suspiro y le dió una mirada de reojo -. Por favor creeme.</p><p>—Los Kamis no ruegan.</p><p>—Oh, eso mismo dice madre, pero yo no estoy rogando, solo estoy pidiendo que me creas. </p><p>—Bien, supongo que tiene razón, los ninjas nos enfrentamos todo el tiempo a cosas extrañas. Le creo —Kimi sonrío y su cabeza se movió en un gesto de agradecimiento -. Pero, ¿que hace la hija de un Kami por aquí ya estas horas ?.</p><p>—Oh bueno, solo pasada por aquí y te vi, y decidí acercarme —su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande pero sin mostrar sus dientes -. Te veías feliz pero ... —Kimi se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke encontró imposible apartar su mirada de aquellos labios rosados brillantes y carnosos -, pero también te veías algo triste —termino de decir.</p><p>Sasuke enarcó una ceja y apartó su mirada de sus labios para mirar sus ojos marrones.</p><p>—¿Perdón? —Habia escuchado bien</p><p>—Mira, mi padre es el dios del tiempo, controla el tiempo, yo también lo hago, y así como puedo controlar el tiempo, también se leer a las personas, puedo ver más allá de las personas —Kimi giro el rostro para verlo fijamente a los ojos -. Y tus ojos tienen un brillo de tristeza y anheló que nunca antes había visto en alguien.</p><p>Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar su sopresa por las palabras dichas, luego, entrecerró los ojos y estuvo tentando a activar su Sharingan. Su Rinnegan estaba visible.</p><p>—Se que has de pensar que soy una metiche, y que yo no tengo el más mínimo derecho a meterme en tu vida, y que no me corresponde decir este tipo de cosas por qué no te conozco —suspiro y sus ojos viajaron a la luna brillante y redonda -. Disculpe si estoy sonando demasiado molesta.</p><p>—Hmp.</p><p>Una risa suave y angelical resonó en el lugar, Sasuke, que había girado su cabeza en dirección contraria la miro de reojo, Kimi tenía una mano puesta suavemente en su boca para callar sus risas, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, los ojos marrones brillando en diversión y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.</p><p>Los ojos negros bajaron hasta dónde estaba el tatuaje que se podía ver claramente gracias al fuego, era una mariposa amarilla que tenía las alas extendidas que parecía volar justo hacia el pequeño agujero negro sobre ella.</p><p>—¿Te gusta? —Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rosa y apartó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo producto de la vergüenza -. Descuida, ¿Sabes que representa? ... Bueno, representa los viajes en el tiempo —Sasuke volvió la cabeza para verla. Una chispa de curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos negros -. Mira, el agujero negro significa el viaje, entre épocas o dimensiones, la mariposa significa el cuerpo que viaja y mira en una de sus alas hay un reloj, significa el tiempo.</p><p>El Sharingan se activo en su ojo y sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre el tatuaje en la piel blanca, Sasuke pudo ver el reloj, estaba en su ala derecha y era de color plateado.</p><p>—¿Que es lo que quiere de mi princesa?.</p><p>Kimi sonrío y llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabello.</p><p>—Darte una oportunidad.</p><p>—¿Oportunidad ?, ¿para que?</p><p>—Para que puedas cambiar todo lo que quieras cambiar —sus ojos marrones se encontraron con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan -. En el pasado.</p><p>—¿Pasado ?.</p><p>—Si, puedo enviarte al pasado, darte la oportunidad de arreglar todo lo que hiciste mal, todo lo que quisieras que nunca hubiera sucedido —Kimi no despejó sus ojos él, y Sasuke con su Sharingan activado podía ver qué no estaba parpadeando -. Puedo enviarte a cualquier época, cualquier día, cualquier hora, cualquier momento y cualquier lugar. Solo diez centavos. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que puedas cambiar todo lo que consideres nunca debió haber ocurrido.</p><hr/><p>Y así fue como Uchiha Sasuke termino en el pasado, pero muchos años atrás en el tiempo, dónde ni siquiera la misma Konoha había sido formada. ¿Por qué había aceptado ?, Por Naruto, por la aldea, por su clan, por Itachi, por él. Sasuke suspiro y se dejó caer en el colchón. Su plan era viajar hasta una semana antes de la masacre, antes de la muerte de Shisui, decirle a su primo y hermano que lo sabía todo, lo de Danzó, lo del golpe de estado en marcha. Convencer a su hermano de que los dos hablarán con sus padres y el consejo, advertir a Shisui sobre los planes de Danzó y evitar haci toda la carga emocional que le caería encima a su hermano, recuperar a su hermano y poder acercarse a él como siempre había querido pero como nunca pudo ser.</p><p>Pero esa estúpida princesa del tiempo parecía no haberlo entendido, o tal vez el no se hizo entender. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Quiero evitar la muerte de mi Clan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Tu clan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—El Clan Uchiha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué murió ?.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Por que se vio acorralado, el Clan Uchiha sintió que la aldea no estaban en el lugar que merecían, que los estaban excluyendo y acorralando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Wow, ¿pero supongo que ese resentimiento viene solo de tu época? </em>
</p><p><em>—No, viene de muchos años en el pasado, desde mucho antes de la fundación de! A aldea oculta entre las hojas, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha no se llevaban bien antes, y el odio del líder del Clan, Uchiha Madara se hizo </em> <em>más fuerte cuando Senju Tobirama, el Nidaime Hokage mato a su hermano menor Uchiha Izuna. Ese evento desencadenó otro montón de eventos más y al final el clan Uchiha fue masacrado</em></p><p>
  <em>—Oh, entonces supongo que tenemos que evitar la muerte de ese chico.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eso era, Kimi lo había enviado a una época dónde Uchiha Izuna aún no había muerto, una época dónde el chico seguía con vida, evitando así que Mandara enloqueciera.</p><p>Pero, Uchiha Sasuke seguía en las mismas. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿Como demonios se suponía que iba a ayudar a su clan, a Naruto, a Itachi, a él?, ¿Que debería hacer?, ¿Cómo evitaría la muerte de su Clan?, ¿Como ...?</p><p>—¿Porque no estás durmiendo?</p><p>El corazón de Sasuke brinco en su pecho al escuchar una voz ronca por el sueño, giro la cabeza para ver el rostro adormilado de su nuevo cliente. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenemos segundo capítulo, está un poquito largo, casi cuatrocientas palabras. Espero les guste, realmente me divertí escribiendo el capítulo. </p><p>Está recién terminando, fresquesito, recién sacadito del horno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos negros se cerraron al sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo, y permito a su mente viajar al futuro de esa época y a su presente, se preguntaba cómo estarían todos, si ya habrían notado que nunca volvería, posiblemente lo notarían para cuando su amiga pelirosa entrará en trabajo de parto y seguramente el primero en notar su ausencia sería Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Sus pensamientos viajaron en otra dirección, o en otra persona.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuuga Neji.</p><p> </p><p>Ciertamente no estaba enamorado del Hyuuga que había sobrevivido milagrosamente al ataque recibido en la guerra, pero si estaba interesado en él, y no podía decir que no quería que su relación avanzará y se conviertieran en algo más que amigos que habían compartido ocasionalmente besos en rincones oscuros. Neji no era solo un polvo, Sasuke lo sabía, por eso nunca había dejado que el chico de ojos perlados fuera más allá de un par de toques y besos ocasionales en su cuello, el Hyuuga le había dejado muy claras sus intenciones junto con sus sentimientos y Sasuke no quería ilusionar en vano al chico, así que el también le había dejado claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos luego de su primer beso.</p><p> </p><p>El recordar al chico y los besos y caricias que habían tenido era prácticamente lo único por lo que no vomitaba en esas pocas ocasiones en que le tocaba clientes de mierda. Neji siempre fue cariñoso, fue suave y Sasuke podía sentir las manos del chico mayor acariciar su rostro, sus hombros, su estómago y vientre, sus piernas, y sus muslos, podía recordar la sensación de los labios del chico besando con cariño sus labios, su cuello y hombros, sus dos botones rosados. Neji era extremadamente cuidadoso con cada toque y caricia que había hecho en la piel del Uchiha. Y había momentos como ese, mientras el agua tibia relajada su cuerpo, músculos tensos y se llevaba consigo todo el semen y sudor acumulado durante los encuentros sexuales que tenía con sus clientes, que Uchiha Sasuke deseaba haber dejado que Neji lo follara, que le hiciera el amor, que fuera él el primero en tomar su virginidad y no un tipo que no conocía y al que no había vuelto haber. Seguramente caído en batalla.</p><p> </p><p>No podía decir que su primera vez había sido tan mala, después de todo había tenido que tragarse su orgullo -por su propio bien- y decirle al tipo con el que estaba apunto de acostarse que era virgen. El tipo lo había entendido y lo había tratado bien, su agujero había sido estirado y también lubricado lo suficiente para que la penetración no fuera tan dolorosa, el sujeto lo había besado y había masturbado para que canalizará el dolor en el placer, esperando pacientemente a que el Uchiha se acostumbrara a la intromisión y cuando eso ocurrió, no tardó mucho en golpear su punto dulce hasta que se corrió. Sasuke no dejo que el hombre se corriera dentro suyo.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, podía decir que su primera vez había sido decente y que hasta cierto punto lo había disfrutado, le había tocado un buen tipo para que le quitará la virginidad, pero Sasuke sabía que Neji hubiera sido mil veces mejor, que cada toque habría sido perfecto y lo habría hecho estallar de placer pidiendo por más todo el tiempo, que cada beso contra su piel traería palabras de amor y que cada penetración sería mejor que la anterior y estarían todas cargadas de amor y pasión sin igual por parte de ambos, sabía que el Hyuuga lo miraria con amor y susurraria palabras tranquilizadoras todo el tiempo, sabía que cuando llegaran al clímax, Sasuke se correría entre ambos y que dejaría que Neji se corriera dentro de él mientras se besaban con cariño y ternura.</p><p> </p><p>Sabía todo eso por qué confiaba demasiado en Neji, el Hyuuga conocía cosas de él que nunca se atrevería o decirle a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, o especialmente a su rubio y dobe mejor amigo. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke soltó un suspiro y agarró uno de los estropajos para tallar su cuerpo. Tallo sus brazos, sus piernas y muslos. Su espalda, su vientre, estómago y pecho los tallo con más fuerza para eliminar todo los rastros de semen, él no dejaba que ninguna de las personas con las que se había costado (que no eran muchas) se vinieran dentro de el, así que siempre que llegaba el orgasmo, su cuerpo terminaba hecho un lío de semen pegajoso y asqueroso. Cuando eso ocurría se sentía completamente asqueado de si mismo y pensaba en que haber aceptado ese trato era la peor y más absurda decisión de su vida. Esa princesa lo odiaba, lo había puesto a vivir y trabajar en un bar que también se dedicaba a dar placer sexual a los clientes. Dejo el estropajo aún lado y empezó a enjuagarse el cuerpo, quitándose el jabón y los residuos de semen.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cadera y el cuerpo goteando agua, Sasuke enfocó su mirada en el kimono limpio y planchado sobre su cama, era de un bonito color verde claro, era su favorito, Akane, la dueña del Bar-burdel, se lo había regalado poco después de que se instalará en la casa de dos pisos. La tela era suave y fresca, el kimono era bastante sencillo, era todo verde y tenía un lazo de color azul claro. </p><p> </p><p>Agarro la toalla sobre el buró a un lado de su cama y empezó a secarse el torso, su mano se detuvo se detuvo cerca de su pecho, miró su brazo izquierdo, Kimi se lo había regenerado sin que el se lo pidiera antes de enviarlo a la línea de tiempo en la que hora estaba, su brazo estaba completo pero tenía una cicatriz en forma de "x" en la palma, tal vez como una clase de recordatorio de su brazo perdido. Movió el brazo y apretó su mano en un puño varias veces, aún se sentía extraño tenerlo, se había acostumbrado tanto a no tenerlo que ahora se sentía extraño, había sido difícil al principio acostumbrarse a tener un solo brazo pero luego de hacerlo todo fue pan comido; y seguía haciendo casi todo con un solo brazo. Dejo de concentrarse en su brazo regenerado y miró y su pecho apartando un poco la toalla, esa princesa lo había usado como muñequito de prueba, estaba seguro de eso. En su pecho se podía ver un tatuaje, aunque el estaba seguro que era alguna clase de sello. </p><p> </p><p>El tatuaje era completamente idéntico al de Kimi, la mariposa, el vórtice y el reloj en una de las alas, aunque los colores eran diferentes, su mariposa era de color azul, el vórtice era de color negro por fuera y violeta por dentro, el reloj seguía siendo plateado y él lo tenía del lado izquierdo justo debajo de su clavícula mientras Kimi lo tenía del lado derecho. No tenía idea de para que era realmente, pero había llegó a la conclusión de que podía representar el hecho de que había viajado en el tiempo, como una especie de marca.</p><p> </p><p>En fin, el caso era que estaba mucho más años en el pasado de los que le hubiera gustado, termino de secarse y luego de que su cabello estuviera nuevamente en su estado natural prosiguió a vestirse. Su cabello había crecido en los últimos años, lo cual lo ayudaba bastante a tapar su Rinnegan. Ya se parecía a Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Casi no bajas, eh Sasuke —se quejó Emiko, era la más joven de los cuatro que trabajan ahí, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis la semana pasada y aunque ya había tenido un encuentro sexual con un cliente, Akane le había dicho que seguiría atendiendo la barra hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis.</p><p> </p><p>—Al fin, estaba muriendo de hambre, pensé que tendría que subir a buscarte de las orejas —le siguió Arata, él era el mayor, aunque realmente lo era solo en edad y estatura, era un chico bastante alegre que le recordaba mucho a Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento la demora —se disculpo y procedió a tomar asiento en la mesa con los el resto.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya no importa, estás aquí y te perdonamos por dejar que nos murieramos de hambre —Sasuke asintió y le dió una pequeña sonrisa a Akira, ella tenía su misma edad y era la más tranquila de los otros tres, se entendían bastante bien y ella le había ayudado a adaptarse a ese mundo, era la única que sabía que venía de una línea de tiempo distinta, se había enterado por un pequeño error de Sasuke, quién al final no tuvo de otra más que contarle.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, ya que estamos todos, a comer.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Yei!.</p><p> </p><p>La primera en empezar a devorar la comida fue Emiko, la chica prácticamente se estaba atragantando con el arroz y la carne. Le recordó a Naruto cada vez que se ponía a comer Ramen. Arata le siguió con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque con un poco más de decencia, Akane empezó una charla tranquila y trivial en la que todos participaron, Emiko de vez en cuando elogiaba la comida de Akira antes de devorarla. "Tal vez se parece más a Chōji". </p><p> </p><p>Casi todos las comidas eran iguales, charlas tranquilas y divertidas, elogios a la fabulosa comida de Akira, peleas entre Arata y Emiko por algún trozo de comida, era un ambiente agradable para Sasuke. El joven Uchiha nunca imagino que un ambiente así pudiera existir en un burdel. Luego de que el desayuno terminará, Arata ayudo a levantar la mesa y llevar los platos al fregadero dónde Emiko los lavo y Sasuke los seco y guardo. Siempre era así, se turnaban para hacer los deberes de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Akane era por lo general, la encargada de limpiar, era una mujer joven de veinticinco años, así que no era un trabajo pesado. Akira era la encargada de cocinar, su comida era increíble. Arata, Emiko y él, recogían la mesa y se encargaban de lavar todos los trastes usados para cocinar.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando terminaron y la cocina estuvo impecable, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en el patio de la casa, cerca de la pequeña fuente de peces en medio jardín, y bajo la sombra del árbol más grande que estaba sembrado ahí. Emiko había tendido una manta azul y Akane les había preparado unos bocadillos para que comieran. Hoy el negocio no abriría sino hasta después del medio día, haci que tenían el día libre, y solían usarlo para pasar el rato debajo de aquel árbol de mango comiendo bocadillos y refrescos fríos contando historias o anécdotas. Sasuke varias veces les había contado de forma implícita e indirecta sobre su línea de tiempo, o lo que ellos conocen como el futuro.</p><p> </p><p>—Oi, Sasuke, ¿es verdad que irás al bosque? —pregunto Arata, dándole un mordisco al Anpan en su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió —Si, quiero entrenar un poco —contesto. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke solía salir entre dos y tres veces a la semana al bosque a entrenar, no podía dejar que sus habilidades se oxidaran, además ahora que tenía su otro brazo era mucho mejor, siempre solía ir a las zonas más profundas y apartadas del bosque para evitar que alguien lo viera. Tenía que mantener ocultó su Sharingan, su Rinnegan y su apariencia tan jodidamente Uchiha si no quería que lo atraparán, él sabía que cuando había un Uchiha que no vivía en el Clan la solución era siempre la muerte, después de todo no podían dejar que los secretos del clan que habían en él cuerpo cayeran en manos de algún enemigo y Uchiha Sasuke no tenía planeado morir por un descuido.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quieres acompañarme Arata? —Sasuke había descubierto que el chico tenía un manejo decente con las espadas y algunas técnicas para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, antes de que el llegara era el chico quien se encargaba de la seguridad, cosas como que los clientes no se fueran sin parar o que no se sobrepasarán con las chicas.</p><p> </p><p>—Hoy paso, realmente quiero descansar.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió, lo entendía habían tenido una semana realmente pesada, el bar había estado bastante lleno y ellos habían tenido más clientes en sus camas de los habituales, si bien, no solían revolcarse con diez o veinte clientes a la semana, esta vez el número había sobrepasado los cinco semanales para cada uno.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke y Emiko habían sido los que más habían atendido.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Podrias traerme algunas frutas? —cuestiono Akira, un palo de Dangos se movía en sus manos —. Quiero hacer un postre.</p><p> </p><p>—Okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se detuvo en el lugar que siempre usaba para entrenar, miró el lugar, los rastros de su último entrenamiento aún se veían en los árboles algo chamuscados, otros cuantos atravesados con su Chidori, mientras otros tenían las marcas de sus Kunais y Shuriken. De pie en el centro de aquella sección del bosque Sasuke tomó posición para practicar su puntería, luego practicaría Taijutsu y por último algo de Ninjutsu.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sonrío al ver los kunais impactar en el blanco, ya no era el mismo niño de hace tantos años. Enderezó su cuerpo y estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza, empezaría con el Taijutsu de una vez, invoco un clon y ambos tomaron posición de ataque, el Sasuke original fue el primero en atacar, blandiendo un puño que fue fácilmente esquivado por su clon, quién lanzo una patada a las costillas de Sasuke. Sasuke sostuvo el pie del clon y lo mando a volar, el clon antes de que se estrellará cayó en sus pies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Madara!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Hashirama?.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama sonrío y se detuvo frente a Madara, el Uchiha lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados apretando con fuerza la empuñadura del Kunai en su mano.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que haces aquí Hashirama? —pregunto, levantándose lentamente del pasto y mirando al hombre más alto con desconfianza.</p><p> </p><p>—Vine a buscarte, seguí tu chakra —contesto con una sonrisa enorme que luego se volvió algo nerviosa. Madara enarcó una ceja —además sabía que estarías aquí —añadio rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabías? —cuestiono, ¿acaso Hashirama le estaba tendiendo una trampa?, entorno los ojos y busco otras firmas de chakra, como la de Tobirama, pero no pudo sentir nada. Miró al Senju, se veía nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah... Pues, este verás... Jejeje</p><p> </p><p>—¿Me has estado espiando Hashirama? —volvió a cuestionar, pero él mayor sólo se puso más nervioso y su rostro se torno rojo. Madara apretó su mano en un puño y su cuerpo tembló de enojo. Ese bastardo... —¡Me has estado espiando maldito Senju!, ¡Eres un maldito pervertido bastardo! —gruño, lanzo el kunai directo al rostro del Senju que apenas y pudo moverse para esquivarlo, el paso rozando y haciendo un pequeño y superficial corte en su mejilla antes de clavarse en el árbol atrás de Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No te espió, lo juro! —chillo moviendo ambas manos frente a su rostro, luego añadió, señalando el kunai recién lanzado —Y eso fue peligroso Maddy!, ¡¿Que pasa si no lo hubiese podido esquivar?!.</p><p> </p><p>—Primero que todo, ¡no te creo una mierda!, ¡Segundo, no me digas Maddy!, ¡Y tercero, la idea era que no lo esquivaras!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Maddy!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Que no me digas así Hashirama!</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, bien.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que quieres?.</p><p> </p><p>—Hablar —contesto. Madara enarcó una ceja.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hablar?, ¿De que? —cuestiono confundido, ladeando un poco la cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>—"Adorable", sí, hablar, y sobre que, ¿acaso no es obvio?, De la guerra, de esta guerra absurda y sin sentido que hemos estado librando durante tantos años —Hashirama suspiro y se sentó dónde anteriormente estaba sentado Madara, con las piernas atraídas hacia su pecho mientras las abrazaba y su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.</p><p> </p><p>Madara la vio y a su mente llegó la imagen de aquel chiquillo llorón de catorce años que había conocido en las orillas del río que divida sus territorios. El Uchiha se acercó hasta el y se sentó a su lado, con la guardia baja. Era obvio que aún confiaba en Hashirama, así como Hashirama confiaba en él.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y que pretendes?, Hay muchos Uchihas y Senjus que no quieren dar el brazo a torcer —suspiro e imitó la acción de Hashirama, abrazando sus piernas y poniendo su barbilla en sus rodillas.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo se, pero nosostros somos los líderes de nuestros clanes Madara, si queremos podemos detener está absurda guerra de una vez y fundar la aldea que soñamos de niños —Hashirama miró a su viejo amigo y rival. Ambos buscaban la paz, acabar con las guerras, con las muertes de los niños, fundar su pueblo, asegurar las vidas de los miembros de su Clan, de sus hermanos menores.</p><p> </p><p>Y todo eso solo podían hacerlo solamente si se unían.</p><p> </p><p>Madara suspiro, esperaba no arrepentirse —. ¿Que tienes en mente entonces? —indago. Hashirama sonrío.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues... No lo he pensado muy bien —la mirada de Madara cayó, volviéndose vacía, ¿Era en serio?, Hashirama le proponía un posible tratado de paz, un stop a la guerra, un alto ahí, y le salía con un "¿No lo he pensado muy bien?". Hashirama rio nervioso y luego algo hizo click en su cabeza —. ¡Lo tengo! —grito, Madara lo miró interrogante, dándole pie para que continuará —. ¡Que te aparece un matrimonio?.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Matrimonio?.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Si, un matrimonio!, ¡Un matrimonio político que una a nuestros clanes. Con un matrimonio ni siquiera el concejo se podría meter!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No me voy a casar contigo Hashirama bastardo pervertido! —grito, poniéndose de pie y señalandolo con un dedo acusador.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Queee?! ¡Nooo! —se levanto de un salto y movió la cabeza y las manos en negación —. ¡No me refiero a ti y a mi!, ¡Sino a nuestros hermanos, Izuna y Tobirama!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡JAMÁS!, ¡Jamás dejaría que mi Izuna, mi dulce Izuna se metiera con el ogro cara de chango de tu hermano!, ¡Borra esa idea asquerosa de tu cabeza Hashirama! —lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y empezó a zarandearlo aún gritando. Ambos llevaban ese día sus ropas normales, y no las de batalla —. ¡Escúchame muy bien Hashirama Senju, mi hermanito no va casarse nunca, nunca, nunca con el asqueroso de tu hermano!, ¡Borra eso de tu estúpida cabeza por qué jamás va ocurrir, ni muerto permitiría que eso pasara!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Maddy, cálmate!, ¡Tobi-chan no es un asqueroso, ni un ogro con cara de chango...! Bueno si es un poquito gruñón..., ¡Pero no es un ogro! —Hashirama era consiente de que su hermano podía ser realmente gruñón, ¡Pero no era una mala persona! —. ¡Y es una buena idea!, ¡Si nuestros hermanos menores se casan, la laguerra acabaría y podríamos fundar la aldea que siempre quisimos!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Y una mierda Hashirama!, ¡No va pasar, ya te lo dije, tu maldito hermano nunca se le va acercar a mi dulce Izuna de esa forma! ¡JAMÁS!, ¡Prefiero una y mil veces que la guerra continúe!</p><p> </p><p>—¡MADDY, NO...!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOOM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hashirama cerro la boca y miró a Madara con ojos confundidos, el Uchiha soltó a Hashirama y ambos se giraron para mirar en la dirección que habían escuchado esa explosión, se miraron las caras, confundidos y aturdidos. Se habían concentrado tanto en su charla-discusión que no habían sentido la fuerte cantidad de chakra.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Madara que fue eso?.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo sé, pero eso no me gustó —Madara entorno los ojos, concentrándose en sentir la firma de chakra, era fuerte, y además era bastante parecida a... —. Creo que lo mejor es ir a ver qué fue Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke respiro con fuerza, limpiándose el sudor que le caía por la frente, mientras se mantenía encorvado, con las manos en apoyados en las rodillas mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mirando a los últimos sujetos frente a él. El Sharingan y el Rinnegan brillando en sus ojos. </p><p> </p><p>Había terminado su entrenamiento más temprano de lo usual y mientras se dedicaba a buscar las frutas que Akira le había pedido, y unos tomates para el, se había visto rodeado por una enorme cantidad de hombres que pasaban el número 30. Eran fuertes y aunque al principio no había tenido problemas para defenderse y atacar sin necesidad de usar sus técnicas oculares o su Chidori, solo atravesandolos con su espada, cuando el cansancio y las primeras gotas de sudor empezaron hacerse presentes y el número de Shinobis parecía aumentar en vez de disminuir, se había visto obligado a utilizar su Chidori, luego a activar su Sharingan en su transformación básica, para después tener que mostrar su Rinnegan y activar su Mangekyou Sharingan, algunos de sus enemigos tenía Kekei Genkai o habilidades grandiosas que le habían dificultado las cosas. Había tendió que utilizar su estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego y parte del bosque había terminado en llamas junto con sus enemigos. No iba arriesgarme -más de lo que ya lo hacía- al utilizar el Amaterasu.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba él, sin camisa, brillante de sudor, con el torso esquelético del Susanoo'o protegiéndolo y con sus ojos brillando en sus técnicas oculares, mirando a los últimos diez enemigos que quedaban. El mundo lo odiaba. Lo perseguía la desgracia.</p><p> </p><p>Bien, había hecho cosas horribles, terribles, pero joder, ¡El karma se estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro!.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se recompuso, su espada brillando con el Chidori, dió un paso, sus enemigos dieron otro, Sasuke corrió, sabía que estaba siendo protegido por el Susanoo'o y que no le pasaría nada, (más de lo que ya le estaba pasando) y atravesó en el pecho a dos de sus enemigos al mismo tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>Los cuerpos empezaron a caer, uno tras otro y cuando el último llegó, Sasuke lo atravesó con su Chidori justo en el pecho, el cuerpo cayó sin vida...</p><p> </p><p>Y una rama se quebró.</p><p> </p><p>Y un silbido se escuchó.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke giro la cabeza en automático listo para atacar o defenderse. </p><p> </p><p>—Esto no me lo esperaba —silbo Hashirama, mirando con un poquito de asco la cantidad increíble de cuerpos muertos y chamuscados en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron entonces en el chico desconocido, lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus ojos, viendo entre sorprendido y fascinado el Mangekyou Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Ese chico era sin duda alguna un Uchiha, su ojo derecho lo comprobaba. Pero... el no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en el campo de batalla.</p><p> </p><p>Madara por su lado entorno la mirada, sus ojos miraban lo mismo que Hashirama y el también era plenamente consiente de que había sangre Uchiha corriendo por las venas de ese mocoso, y eso lo aturdía, el nunca había visto a ese chico en el Clan, nunca, lo recordaría, ese ojo morado con anillos, ese esqueleto que el reconocía perfectamente bien como el Susanoo'o y esa inconfundible firma de chakra Uchiha. ¿Quien demonios era ese mocoso? ¿Y por qué nunca lo había visto?, Alguien con tanto poder simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido para él, jamás.</p><p> </p><p>¡Maldita sea él era el gran Uchiha Madara, nada se le escapaba!.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke por su lado estaba matando de mil formas increíblemente dolorosas y sádicas a la princesa Kimi, maldiciendo su asquerosa siete de mierda y odiando a todos los que lo odiaban. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?, ¡¿Por qué a él?!.</p><p> </p><p>De repente algo volvio hacer Click en la mente de Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>Miró a el chico una vez más, si que era guapo.</p><p> </p><p>Era un genio.</p><p> </p><p>Solo a él, Hashirama Senju se le ocurrían ideas tan grandiosas.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama sonrío malvado y soñador.</p><p> </p><p>Madara tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños.</p><p> </p><p>Y Sasuke, Sasuke soltó un mierda mientras seguía maldiciendo y matando a esa princesa en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras el mundo odiaba a Sasuke, el mundo amaba a Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Que les pareció?, ¿Les gustó?, A mí sí, y espero que a ustedes también, realmente me gustó escribirlo y creo que salió bien. </p><p>Dejen todos sus comentarios y opiniones, también su voto si les gusto el capítulo.</p><p> </p><p>El mundo realmente odia a nuestro ex emo vengador ¿Eh?, Pobre Sasuke, solo lo persiguen las desgracias.</p><p> </p><p>¿Seguirá alguien despierto a esta hora aparte de mi?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uff, bien, tercer capítulo listo, casi no lo termino, trescientas y algo de palabras, fue un poco difícil poder escribirlo, pero en cuanto las palabras empezaron a aflorar todo fue mucho más simplemente.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uchiha Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan acorralado en toda su vida como ahora, y estaba aún más seguro que el mundo lo odia de una forma espantosa, el odio que debían tenerle los kamis no era sano, estaba seguro de eso. Vaya lío en el que se había metido, últimamente no le estaba yendo muy bien, su poca buena suerte se estaba extinguiendo muy rápido, tan rápido que asustaba. Ahora se veía acorralado por nada más ni nada menos que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, su día no podía ir peor ¿O si?, esperaba que no, o antes de que terminara la semana el ya habría buscado el risco más alto del mundo para darse un buen clavado.</p><p>Guardo su Chokuto en su sitio habitual y miro a los dos hombres cerca de él, sabía que era actualmente más fuerte que Madara, pues el Uchiha aún no había despertado su Rinnegan en esta época, podría enfrentarse a él en una batalla sin tantos problemas, la cuestión era que no estaba solo y sabía muy bien que si daba indicios de querer pelear Hashirama respaldaría al Uchiha mayor, y una batalla contra los dos ninjas más poderosos, los fundadores de la aldea de la Hoja, el Dios de los ninjas y el Uchiha más letal, mortífero y peligroso que los Uchiha hayan tenido no era una gran idea en su estado actual, ciertamente el tenía un montón de Jutsus que le ayudarían, pero su chakra estaba bajo, agitado por la pelea y el uso de técnicas poderosas que requerían gran cantidad de chakra.</p><p>Conclusión: su suerte apestaba.</p><p>-Bien, vas a empezar hablar justo ahora mocoso, ¿cual es tu nombre? -la voz de Madara se escuchó fuerte y clara en lugar, cargada con un timbre de molestia.</p><p>Sasuke suspiro, ya la había cagado, ya habían visto su Sharingan, decir su nombre no lo condenaría más.</p><p>-Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>-<em>"Uchiha, su Sharingan es auténtico, realmente es del clan, ¿entonces porque nunca lo vi en el?, jamás pasaría desapercibido a alguien con el poder de este chico" </em>-Madara se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una mirada y expresión fría y calculadora.</p><p>Sasuke se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla, maldiciendo a todos los Kamis del mundo, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había maldecido a los Kamis.</p><p>-¿Por qué nunca te vi en el Clan?.</p><p>-<em>"Decidió, cuando vuelva a ver a esa maldita princesa la voy a matar" </em>-Sasuke suspiro y miro a ambos hombres, uno de ellos esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta, mientras el otro estaba soñando con un mundo perfecto libre de guerras -Bueno, eso tiene explicación, una un poco larga y -¿Como mierdas debía decirlo?, Es más, ¿Debía decirlo?.</p><p>Madara podía llegar a creer que no le estaba diciendo la verdad y pensar que sólo se burlaba de él, además el Uchiha no era la persona más paciente y tranquila del mundo, muy fácilmente podía agarrar un arrebato, matarlo y hacer que su viaje a esa línea de tiempo valiera mierda. Definitivamente cabrear al Uchiha mayor no era una gran idea.</p><p>-¿Y...?, Habla mocoso, me importa una mierda que tan larga sea, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora. Más te vale no mentirme -Sasuke sintió su piel erizarse, la voz de Madara había salido cargada de dolorosas sentencias de sufrimiento lento y espantoso, y conociendo al Uchiha como había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en la guerra, estaba seguro de que disfrutaría torturarlo.</p><p>Hashirama también era consciente de eso y en cuanto escuchó los juramentos de dolor implícitos en aquellas palabras, salió de su mundo donde ya tenía prácticamente concluido su plan para acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas.</p><p>-Vamos Madara, no hay necesidad de ser tan violentos, si asustas al chico no va querer decir nada -Madara miro a su viejo amigo y rival, Hashirama tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y un extraño brillo en los ojos que no le inspiró la más mínima confianza. Lo había conocido bastante bien durante la niñez para saber qué el moreno se cargaba algo entre manos.</p><p>-Sueltame -gruño mirando la mano que apretaba su brazo con suavidad.</p><p>Hashirama lo soltó casi al instante y se giró para ver a Sasuke.</p><p>Sorpresa: ya no estaba.</p><p>Ambos parpadearon confundidos, donde antes estaba Sasuke ahora solo había una pantalla de humo. Hashirama quiso llorar, su pase seguro a la paz se había ido, ¡Justo en sus narices!.</p><p>-¡Se fue por tu culpa! -el grito de Madara casi le revienta un oído. Hashirama parpadeo y miro a su amigo incrédulo.</p><p>-¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡¿Por qué se supone que es mi culpa?! -chillo y señaló a Madara con un dedo acusador -. ¡También se escapó en tus narices Madara!, ¡así que también es tu culpa!.</p><p>Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido y balbuceo un par de incoherencias, ¿Como se atrevía el maldito de Hashirama a decir que era su culpa?. Su ceja tembló con molestia y sus ojos pasaron de negro a rojo en un segundo.</p><p>-Camina, buscaremos a ese maldito mocoso y luego le sacaré la verdad a golpes -gruño. Iba a ignorar por el momento la acusación de Hashirama hacia él. Ahora estaba más interesado en saber sobre ese tal Sasuke -<em>."Maldito mocoso, ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima, lo voy a destrozar".</em></p><p>Hashirama asintió y se concentró en sentir el chakra de Sasuke. Tobirama era mejor en esto de rastrear chakras. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke se detuvo en una rama gruesa, apoyándose en el árbol en el que se había detenido para tomar algo de aire, la cabeza le palpitaba horrores y se sentía ridículamente mareado, como si de pronto su chakra estuviese siendo drenado, ¡Maldita sea su suerte!.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba seguro que ahora Madara iba a matarlo, había aprovechado el momento en que ambos ninjas legendarios se descuidaron para escapar en una pantalla de humo y eso seguramente había cabreado al Uchiha mayor. Sasuke no había pensado mucho cuando decidió escapar a la primera oportunidad que se le presento, bueno, realmente no estaba pensando mucho últimamente.</p>
</div><p><br/>Tomo una bocanada de aire, sintiendo su cabeza hincharse de dolor.</p><p>-<em>"</em><em>¡Malditos bandidos!" </em>-gruño.</p><p>Salto a la rama siguiente, tenía que alejarse todo lo que pudiera de aquellos dos antes de que lo atraparán y Madara le sacará todo lo que sabía a golpes para después matarlo. El solo pensamiento y el recuerdo de Madara usuando su Chokuto para atravesar su pecho en la cuarta guerra Shinobi hizo vibrar su sistema y que su indeseable dolor de cabeza le perforará el cráneo de forma horrible.</p><p>Estaba alterado, sabía que se estaba jugando la vida al escapar así de esos dos, pero no se detuvo a pensar y saber si lo que hacía lo iba a perjudicar o no, después de todo, la mayoría del tiempo había actuado por impulsó. Movió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse y pensar a donde demonios iba a ir, no podía llegar al Bar-burdel y exponer a Akane y los demás.</p><p>Simplemente esa no era buena opción. Era impulsivo, no idiota.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke cayó al suelo, en donde se quedó quieto y con sus ojos girando en todas las direcciones. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ruido. ¡Ya tan pronto lo habían encontrado?, ¡No podía ser posible!. Se concentró en sentir toda la energía a su alrededor, buscando fuentes de chakra o rastros ligeros de la misma.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nada. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No podía sentir nada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tal vez era algún animalito travieso que quería fastidiarlo, por qué últimamente todo el jodido mundo quería fastidiarlo. El ruido de los arbustos moviéndose lo puso en alerta, saco uno de sus kunai y entrecerró los ojos, por un demonio que no volvería a usar sus Doūjutsus, su ojo negro miro los arbustos que se movían levemente, apretó el kunai en su mano, y le rogó a los Kamis por un poco de consideración a su jodida existencia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Los arbustos se movieron abriendo le pasó a...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces, y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Era solo una jodida ardilla. Su mano dejo de apretar el kunai y lo guardo en su bolsa para armas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-Estupida ardilla -bufo, se dio media vuelta para seguir con su tarea de alejarse de los dos ninjas que debían buscarlo. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al sentir algo enredarse en su tobillo, bajo la mirada sorprendido, y vio una rama lisa enroscada en su tobillo como si fuera una culebra, Sasuke parpadeo y se movió hacia atrás tirando de su pie para deshacerse de la molesta rama, que sólo se movió como si tuviera vida propia y lo siguiente que Sasuke supo era que estaba colgando de cabeza de un árbol, con una rama enroscada desde su tobillo hasta llegar a su rodilla. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-¡Que demonios?.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>De entre los árboles aparecieron Madara y Hashirama. El primero listo y decidido a matar al Sasuke, y el segundo más que feliz de haber recuperado a su boleto seguro a la paz.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-¡Muy bien maldito mocoso, vas a empezar hablar! -Madara gruño, sus ojos pasando de negro a rojo. El Sharingan brillando.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke suspiro y miro al suelo, todas sus armas, incluidas su Chokuto ahora estaban tiradas en el pasto verde, pues se habían caído cuando quedó colgando del puto árbol. Su cabello también se había ido del lado de la gravedad y ahora, dejaba a la vista su -en ese momento- maldito Rinnegan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Miro a los dos adultos. Los ojos de Madara brillaban con la seguridad de una muerte lenta, cruel, horrible y realmente dolorosa y escalofriante. Los de Hashirama... los del Senju tenían ese mismo extraño brillo de antes mientras miraban a Sasuke con insistencia, aunque ahora también brillaban con seriedad, decidido a no dejar escapar a su <em>Alto ahí a la guerra. </em>Y también a evitar que Madara matará a Sasuke.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Madara parpadeo sin saber cómo reaccionar, el Sharingan empezó a desaparecer dejando sus ojos negros a la vista, brillando con confusión, Hashirama a su lado estaba igual de atónito que él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos verdes parpadeando de forma lenta. Ambos adultos miraban a Sasuke sin poder creer lo que les había dicho. </p><p>—¿Es broma? —Madara fue primero en salir de su estado atónito, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando al peli negro que aún colgaba de la rama que aprisionaba su pierna, cortesía de Hashirama.</p><p>Con quién Madara estaba molesto, puesto que no le había dejado ni tocar al chico ¡y no tenía una mierda de idea por qué!. Estúpido Senju.</p><p>Sasuke suspiro y cerro los ojos, sentía la sangre bajar a su cabeza y un punzante e insoportable dolor atravesar su cráneo. Emitió un sonido de confirmación, sentía que si abría la boca vomitaría y eso sería simplemente repulsivo por qué corria el nauseoso riesgo de ahogarse con su propio vómito. Eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera.</p><p>—¿El futuro?, ¿otra línea de tiempo? —cuestiono Hashirama aún sorprendido, pero su sorpresa empezó a transformarse en felicidad, diversión, agradecimiento a todos los Kamis y Deidades que existían —. ¡Eso es increíble y alucinantemente extrañó!, ¡Siempre creí que los viajes en el líneas de tiempo eran imposibles!, ¡Pero estás aquí! —chillo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Ambos Uchihas pusieron una mueca de asco al sentir el extremadamente brillante y asfixiante chakra de Hashirama cosquillearles en la piel.</p><p>El Senju era demasiado brillo de felicidad y amor para ellos.</p><p>Madara enarcó una perfecta ceja negra mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo, o de abajo arriba, depende de cómo lo vieras, aún se sentía desconfiado por las palabras de Sasuke, pero eso podía explicar por qué nunca lo había visto en el Clan, y su Rinnegan, pero aún seguía desconfiando. Madara desconfiaba de muchas cosas y de muchas personas.</p><p>Sus ojos se detuvieron en el torso descubierto de Sasuke, pálido y brilloso del sudor congelado de la pelea con aquellos bandidos ninjas, no podía negar que el chico tenía un bonito cuerpo, vientre plano, abdomen duro de una forma que se veía extrañamente suave, dos pequeños botones rosados que se encontraban endurecidos por el aire que lo golpeaba, era delgado y su cintura era... curiosamente pequeña pero tampoco tan pequeña, fácilmente podía competir con la cintura de una chica linda normal, además el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba alcanzaba a marcar sus caderas y Madara podía ver unas caderas más anchas que las de un hombre ordinario. Sí, el chico tenía una figura casi femenina, pero sin perder del todo su apariencia masculina.</p><p>Madara pensó en Izuna, había visto a su dulce y adorable hermanito desnudo un par de veces, y podía asegurar que la figura de su hermano era de aspecto suave y delicado, pero aún así el chico era mortal y mortal, su hermanito era lindo, pero la figura del chico colgando de la rama no tenía nada que envidiarle a la figura de su hermanito, por qué el cuerpo que Madara estaba viendo se veía más suave, frágil y delicado que él de su hermano.</p><p>Pero Uchiha Madara podía decir que eso no fue lo que lo sorprendido, ni tampoco el curioso y llamativo tatuaje debajo de la clavícula del lado derecho, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue las múltiples marcas de un tono rojizo que adornaban el pecho y el cuello del chico. Su mente no tardó en formular hipótesis, la primera era que posiblemente fueran hechas por una chica, pero la idea no cuadro en su cabeza, no conocía al chico, pero un Uchiha, y un Uchiha nunca dejaba que una mujer dominará en la cama, así de simple, entorno los ojos y miró a más detalle las marcas en el chico, especialmente a la que tenía entre su cuello y hombro, no era una marca de un chupetón, si no de un mordisco. Mordisco que simplemente no parecía haberlo hecho una chica si no...</p><p>Sasuke enarcó una ceja al ver la mirada escrutadora de Madara, el Uchiha parecía estar analizando algo y Sasuke tenía la leve sensacion de que no tenía nada que ver con su relato sobre su maravilloso viaje en el tiempo, miró a Hashirama, completamente ajeno a todo y con una mirada soñadora y un brillo extraño que a Sasuke le pareció sencillamente repulsivo, regreso su atención a Madara, él había intentado golpearlo y de no ser por Hashirama ahora estaría muerto, o con las costillas rotas en el mejor de los casos, aunque realmente no veía como tener las costillas rotas era un buen caso. Ciertamente era mejor que estar muerto a manos del sujeto más sádico y retorcido de la historia del mundo en general. Sasuke siguió con sus ojos negros la penetrante y escrutadora mirada de Madara que estaba clavada en su... en su cuello.</p><p>Madara parpadeo, si, definitivamente aquella marca la había hecho un hombre, podía hasta jurar que de ese mordisco había brotado sangre. ¿Acaso el chico se acostaba con hombres? O ¿Tenía pareja gay? Sus ojos se apartaron de su cuello y volvieron a mirar todo el torso descubierto lleno de chupetones, ¿Esos también los había hecho un hombre?, Madara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar a un Uchiha como sumiso en la cama. ¡Maldita sea los Uchiha eran de todo menos sumisos!, Aunque si se ponía a pensar, por la figura del chico el fácilmente podía ser... ¡Nooo! ¡Era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no eran sumisos!</p><p>Hashirama que acaba de salir de su mundo al no escuchar el más mínimo ruido miró a ambos Uchiha, Sasuke seguía colgando del árbol, pensó que tal vez había conseguido escaparse y Madara lo había perseguido, pero Sasuke seguía ahí, y Madara también y miraba al chico más joven con curiosidad, sopresa, confusión, irá, demasiadas emociones entrelazadas que marearían a cualquiera. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, pues Madara se veía completamente absorto admirando –segun el– la piel expuesta del chico.</p><p>Y sus ojos verdes se abrieron al ver lo que Madara realmente estaba viendo, eso era un buen número de chupetones, y ese mordisco en el cuello. Hashirama sintió la idea que se formaba en su cabeza desinflarse, posiblemente el chico podía tener pareja, y eso frustraba enormemente sus planes para detener la guerra. ¡¿Es que acaso los Kamis lo odiaban?!,. No podían darle su boleto a la paz con pareja ¡Maldita sea!.</p><p>—¿Estás con alguien? —Hashirama necesitaba sacarse aquella duda.</p><p>Sasuke lo miró, la ansiedad y preocupación brillando en sus ojos verdes. Negó, aún sentía que si hablaba vomitaría, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que esperaban esos dos para bajarlo?. Hashirama suspiro aliviado, su plan estaba a salvó.</p><p>—¿Y que con esos chupetones entonces? —esta vez el que habló fue Madara, su voz salió molesta, simplemente no podía conseguir la idea de un Uchiha hombre sumiso. ¡Por Dios, eso era escalofriante!. ¡Los Uchihas follaban no se dejaban follar!.</p><p>—¿Podrían bajarme? —pregunto con suavidad.</p><p>Hashirama parpadeó, su cerebro se iluminó en comprensión, ¡Por Kami, el pobre chico llevaba colgado ahí casi más de media hora!, Seguramente su cabeza ya debía doler horrores. Hashirama asintió con rapidez e hizo que la rama que sostenía al joven bajara con lentitud hasta el suelo, y lentamente empezó a desenroscarse de la pierna del Uchiha, pero la rama no abandono del todo su pie pues se quedó enroscada alrededor de su tobillo.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a qué te vayas —explico Hashirama, Sasuke asintió con lentitud, entendido al hombre mayor. Joder realmente le dolía terrible la cabeza.</p><p>Con suavidad bajo hasta el pasto dónde se sentó, masajeando su sien intentando pensar en nada, por qué maldita sea que tenía el estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar del tamaño de la misma luna.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que pueden imaginarse de que son —contesto con suavidad, refiriéndose a los chupones que adornaban su cuerpo.</p><p>Oh sí, claro que podían imaginarselo. Hashirama realmente no le tomo mucha importancia. Madara por otro lado, boqueo como pez fuera del agua. ¡Entonces realmente el chico era sumiso!.</p><p>—Miren, tampoco quiero estar —empezo a hablar, aún manteniendo un tono suave y bajo —. Mi Rinnegan se volvió loco durante una misión mientras lo usaba para transportarme y en vez de terminar en otro lugar en mi línea de tiempo original, termine en esta línea de tiempo — Madara asintió, el conocía sobre las habilidades del Rinnegan, y sabía que utilizando ese Doūjutsu del Rikudo Sennin se podía viajar en el espacio tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, Madara y yo tenemos que hablar de algo —ambos Uchihas se giraron para ver al Senju, quién se había mantenido prácticamente al margen de todo durante todo el tiempo. Madara enarcó una ceja sin comprender muy bien sobre que tenían que hablar los dos —. ¿Podrías esperarnos aquí sin intentar escapar? —inquirio con suavidad, no quería provocar al chico y que intentará escapar. Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios rosados de Sasuke antes de asentir con lentitud.</p><p>Hashirama sonrío brillantemente antes de tomar a Madara de la muñeca y jalarlo con él hacia los árboles, pero sin perder de vista al joven sentado. Madara se quejó y cuando el Senju se detuvo, se giro para enfrentarlo y gritarle pero todas sus quejas murieron en su garganta al ver la brillante sonrisa de Hashirama, sus ojos felices, brillando con juramentos del fin de una guerra librada durante tantos años y su aura más pacífica que nunca.</p><p>—¿Hashirama?.</p><p>—¡Es él Madara! —contesto, sus manos se posaron en los hombros en del Uchiha dando un suave apretón —. ¡Este chico es un nuestro pase seguro a la paz!.</p><p>—No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo que pase seguro?.</p><p>—Madara, podemos retomar la conversación del matrimonio por la paz, y antes de que me golpes, no me refiero a ti y a mi, tampoco a casar a Izuna con Tobirama —aclaro, antes de que el Uchiha decidiera aprovechar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y mandarlo a volar de un cabezazo o algo peor.</p><p>Madara parpadeo, la compresión golpeando lentamente su cerebro —. Creo que entiendo.</p><p>La sonrisa de Hashirama se hizo más feliz —Sí, solo piénsalo, este chico es un Uchiha, y es lindo y joven, nadie lo conoce pero es un Uchiha puro —aseguro, moviendo la cabeza en afirmación —estoy seguro que podemos inventarnos alguna historia creíble sobre su procedencia, mi hermano es un buen prospecto, y este chico ni siquiera debe de conocerlo. ¡Es perfecto!.</p><p>Madara se mordió el labio, Tobirama le caía como patada en el trasero, le había dado realmente asco y repulsión el solo imaginarse a su hermano casado con la rata albina que era el hermano menor de Hashirama. Miro de reojo al chico, tenía la cabeza en algún punto del bosque, las piernas atraídas hacia su pecho y su barbilla descansando en sus rodillas. Miró a Hashirama, lo que le propina era levemente descabellado, pero era una gran oportunidad para dejar las armas.</p><p>—Si, es una buena idea, y con tal de evitar que Izuna tenga que... puaj, solo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago —nego con la cabeza quitando esas ideas repulsivas de su mente.</p><p>—Si lo es, además tampoco lo conoces, Tobi-chan tampoco lo conoce, así que pues... bueno ya sabes, tal vez no sienta, ¿Repulsión? por el chico, ¡puede ser bueno que no lo conozca, se pueden llevar mejor! —Hashirama asintió seguro de sus palabras, en su cabeza era una imagen perfecta y estaba seguro de que en la realidad también iba hacerlo.</p><p>Madara asintió, de acuerdo, no al cien por ciento, pero de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de una paz, de poder hacer por fin realidad su sueño de niños.</p><p>Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Madara, y un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del Senju.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke parpadeo y alzó la cabeza para ver en la dirección que habían ido los dos hombres, Hashirama yacía en el suelo sujetándose la nariz mientras un muy cabreado Uchiha lo miraba desde arriba, con el puño cerrado con fuerza y el Sharingan brillando en sus ojos con furia.</p><p>—¡ESTÚPIDO HASHIRAMA!.</p><p>—¡ESO DOLIÓ MADDY!<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, ya las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas e interesantes 😌🙌🏻</p><p>En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Sasuke al saber que lo están casando con Tobirama. </p><p>Definitivamente los planes de Sasuke de salvar a su Clan están tomando giros inesperados para él.</p><p>♥️Espero les haya gustado.♥️</p><p>¿Que creen ustedes que hizo Hashirama para ganarse ese puñetazo por parte de nuestro dulce e inofensivo Madara Uchiha?😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ <br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p><br/>—¿Entonces trabajas aquí? —inquirio Madara mirando la fachada de la casona de dos plantas.</p><p>Sasuke rodó los ojos, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos hombres podían verlo al estar detrás de el, la forma tan despectiva de hablar de Madara sobre el Bar-burdel simplemente desagrado a Sasuke, el lugar no era malo, y la actividad sexual dentro de el no era tanta como para alarmarse, además Sasuke casi podía jurar que el Uchiha mayor ya había estado mínimo una vez en uno de esos lugares.</p><p>—Sí, <em>aquí trabajó.</em></p><p>—¿Podemos entrar y hablar? —intervino Hashirama, antes de que la ira de Madara contra el chico explotará por tercera vez y le dejará un ojo morado.</p><p>Ya era suficiente con un labio partido.</p><p>Sasuke asintió y retomó su marcha hacia la entrada con Madara y Hashirama siguiéndolo por detrás. Akane estaba en la barra con Emiko limpiando unos vasos, Arata y Akira estaban organizando las mesas y sillas, el bar estaba vacío puesto que aún no era medio día. Todos se quedaron quietos deteniendo por completo lo que hacían, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la entrada donde Sasuke se había detenido, con Madara y Hashirama a su lado.</p><p>Arata parpadeo pasando su mirada de Madara a Hashirama, sintiendo un nudo horrible instalarse en su estómago. No era muy difícil reconocer quienes eran los acompañantes de Sasuke, todo mundo conocía a esos dos Shinobis grandes y que pasarían a la historia convertidos en leyendas.</p><p>El chillido de Emiko saco a todos de su estupor, la niña estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, es que maldita sea, esos dos podían matarlos en un parpadeo, claro si Sasuke lo permitía.</p><p>—¿Sasuke, estás bien? —Akira se acercó a Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los hombros del cuervo y mirando las heridas que tenía, que si bien no eran muchas, ni de gravedad, necesitaban ser desinfectadas.</p><p>Madara se sintió ofendido al ver cómo esa chica lo ignoraba y parecía no tenerle miedo, ¡El era Uchiha Madara por todos los dioses!, ¡Podía matar a quien quisiera en cuestión de minutos y ahí venía esa chiquilla a ignorarlo como si no fuera nada!</p><p>—Madara cálmate -susurro en su oreja al sentir el chakra de Madara ir en aumento —. Estás explotando con nada y eso no nos beneficia en nada.</p><p>Madara se cruzó de brazos e ignoró por completo el rostro de Hashirama y la respiración cálida contra su oreja. El Senju se apartó y recorrió el bar vacío con los ojos.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, es un gusto conocerlos -se presentó, aunque no lo necesitará, después de todo, todo el mundo lo conocía, pero no quería inspirar desconfianza en aquellas personas que se hallaban petrificados en sus sitios al escuchar la voz gruesa y profunda del moreno —. No venimos aquí hacerles daño, lo juro, así que no se preocupen porque ni Madara ni yo los vamos a lastimar, por favor les pidió que confíen en mí palabra —aclaro, eso aparentemente sirvió para calmarlos, un poco, pero una mirada de Akane a Sasuke sirvio para hacer que todos volvieran a lo que hacían.</p><p>—Ven, déjame curarte esas heridas —Akira soltó los hombros de Sasuke y se apartó un par de pasos, con los ojos fijos en el labio partido del chico.</p><p>—Uh, ¿tiene que ser ahora?, Tengo que hablar con ellos —pregunto, su voz baja para que nadie más que Akira lo escuchará.</p><p>—Si, no te quiero andando por ahí lleno de rasguños y sangre —regaño, su voz sería y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho eran clara señal de que no se echaría para atrás con su decisión de curarlos.</p><p>Suspiro y se giro a sus acompañantes —Ella va estar presente —informo con seriedad. Hashirama parpadeó y Madara enarcó una ceja, pasando su vista de Sasuke a Akira, abrió la boca para refutar pero Sasuke se le adelantó y añadió de forma clara —. Lo sabe todo. Va estar conmigo o no vamos hablar nada.</p><p>Madara gruño, si había algo que odiaba era que le dieran órdenes, que le impusieran las cosas ¡A él nadie le decía que hacer!, este chico no era Izuna, no tenía por qué soportar insolencias de su parte.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto, estás en todo tu derecho y si ya lo sabe, pues, nada que hacer —Madara miró a Hashirama, el Senju había abierto la boca frustrando sus planes por golpear el chico por cuarta vez —. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Madara? —Hashirama sonrío y apretó su mano sobre el hombro de Madara en una señal silenciosa de advertencia.</p><p>—Si —resoplo, molestó con el Senju por joder sus planes.</p><p>—Akane, iremos a la cocina, por favor que nadie nos moleste ¿Si? —pidio, la mujer asintió y sonrío con suavidad —. Por aquí -señalo, y empezó a caminar a la cocina con ambos adultos a su espalda y Akira a su lado.</p><p>Madara tomó asiento junto con Hashirama mientras Sasuke lo hizo frente a ellos, Akira se sentó al lado de Sasuke con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había sacado de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina.</p><p>—¿Y bien?, ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?.</p><p>—Bueno, pues verás... básicamente lo que queremos es que nos ayudes a detener la guerra.</p><p>Sasuke enarcó una ceja, al escuchar tal proposición, miró a ambos ninjas, pasando su mirada de uno a otro en busca de cualquier rastro de broma, o algo que le aclarara las palabras del Senju.</p><p>—¿Que? —cuestiono, confundido miró a Akira como si ella tuviera las respuestas pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>—Dijiste que venías del futuro, así que conoces todos los eventos que van a ocurrir...</p><p>—Madara y yo nunca quisimos está guerra, tantos muertos y el miedo constante de saber que nuestros hermanos pueden morir en el campo de batalla</p><p>—<em>"¿Izuna sigue vivo entonces?"</em></p><p>—... nosotros siempre quisimos formar una aldea, nuestra aldea, dónde los niños estuvieran seguros, dónde podamos dejar las armas de lado...</p><p>—<em>"Konoha</em><em>"</em></p><p>—... Por eso queremos tu ayuda, ni los Uchiha ni los Senju te conocen y Madara y yo pensamos en algo, es una idea grandiosa con la que el fin de la guerra está más que asegurado.</p><p>—¿Una idea?, ¿Que idea? —Sasuke no supo por qué sintió aquella extraña sensación en su pecho que le decía que no debió haber preguntando. Hashirama tenía una sonrisa enorme que rozaba lo tétrico y sus ojos brillan con infinita felicidad y alivio.</p><p>Aquello no le gusto en lo más mínimo. La sensación de que estaba a punto de meterse en un lío grande del que no iba a salir bien parado le desagrado por completo.</p><p>Madara y Hashirama se miraron, decidiendo silenciosamente quién de los dos soltar la sopa, después de todo Sasuke era a fin de cuentas un Uchiha, y aún un mocoso entrando en la adultez, pero lo más importante era que seguía siendo un Uchiha, haci que los más recomendable era no hacer enojar al chico, podía no tomarse muy bien el plan de Hashirama y mandar a la mierda las posibilidades de detener la guerra.</p><p>Madara negó con los ojos, era un Uchiha después de todo y el mejor que nadie conocía el pésimo carácter explosivo de los miembros de su clan, y los ojos de Sasuke le decían a Madara que el chico odiaba ser controlado, ordenado, mandado, y que era un Uchiha puro de los pies a la cabeza... Además, vamos, era Tobirama el tipo con quién querían casar al chico, y Madara encontraba repulsiva la idea de que un miembro de su clan -conocido o desconocido- se casara con la rata albina alias Tobirama, aunque cualquiera era bueno siempre y cuando no fuera su hermanito.</p><p>Hashirama suspiro, ¡Por qué maldita sea que él también conocía el carácter y reaccionar de los Uchiha!, Convivir con Madara le había enseñado que poner a un Uchiha de mal, mal, mal humor era la peor idea que se lo podía ocurrir a alguien que amaba su vida, y Hashirama podía jurar, (no sabía por qué exactamente) pero podía jurar por su vida que el carácter de ese chico era peor que el de Madara. Su firma de chakra rebelde lo demostraba.</p><p>Si el chico por obra y gracia de los Kamis aceptaba la oferta que estaban a punto de hacerle y se casaba con su hermano.</p><p>Pobre de Tobirama que no la tendría nada fácil.</p><p>El Senju golpeó sus mejillas, dándose valor para decir lo que iba a decir, todo baja la atenta y expectante de un Uchiha Sasuke fastidiado, confundido, preocupado.</p><p>Ya Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo se sentía, eran tantas emociones y tantos pensamientos juntos que empezaba a sentirse repentinamente mareado y como su insoportable y olvidado dolor de cabeza le rompía el cráneo.</p><p>Claro está, que las palabras siguientes de Hashirama Senju si lograron partirle el cráneo y borrar cualquier pensamiento y movimiento.</p><p>Akira jadeo, sorprendida por lo que Hashirama había dicho, alejó el algodón de el labio partido de Sasuke y parpadeo con lentitud, sus ojos pasaron de los atónitos y bien abiertos de Sasuke o los expectantes, ansiosos y preocupados de Hashirama y Madara.</p><p>Ambos adultos estaban listos para saltar y defenderse si Sasuke los atacaba.</p><p>Sasuke se quedó sin habla, sintió su voz desaparecer de su garganta cuando abrió la boca y no salió nada, ni siquiera un balbuceó sin sentido, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo, nada logro llegar a Sasuke más que las palabras dichas por el que sería en un futuro el Shodaime hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>—</em>
    <em>La mejor forma de detener la guerra y unir los clanes Uchiha y Senju es por medio de un matrimonio, un matrimonio político que asegure la paz entre </em>
    <em>nuestros clanes</em>
    <em>... La mejor opción sería un matrimonio entre nuestros hermanos, pero ellos se odian e intentarían a la primera oportunidad matarse</em>
    <em> y eso en vez de arreglar las cosas las complicaría aún más</em>
    <em>... Por eso... Madara y yo queremos que seas tu quien se case con mi hermano Tobirama</em>
    <em>. Eres un Uchiha y no se por que, pero puedo jurar que eres de casta pura, y mi hermano es un Senju, un Senju puro de los pies a la cabeza. No se conocen así que no tiene por qué haber "odio" o "resentimientos" de por medio.</em>
    <em> Por favor, con un matrimonio entre tu y mi hermano, el fin de la guerra y la paz estarían más que asegurados.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>La puerta golpeó con fuerza contra su marco y un Sasuke hecho furia atravesó a grandes zancadas la habitación y pateó lo primero que vio, en un vano intento de calmar su ira. ¡Es que maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos había escuchado?!. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Ehh Sasuke? —Akira estaba parada en la puerta con una expresión de nerviosismo plasmada en su rostro, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el pomo de la puerta lista para salir corriendo cuando Sasuke quisiera cargarse a alguien o algo. Un Sasuke cabreado era sin duda la peor idea del mundo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke se giro para verla, respirando con fuerza y con su ojo cambiando de negro a rojo constantemente, si, estaba molesto, cabreado, que se lo llevaba el maldito diablo, y nada ni nadie tenía el derecho a juzgar su reacción. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Por qué no te calmas? —ofrecio Akira, ella también se había sorprendido y hasta había olvidado como respirar correctamente, pero ahora lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza fría, y evitar que Sasuke cometiera una burrada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke giro la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? ¡¿Por qué a él?!. Maldita princesita como la odiaba, ¡La detestaba! ¡Ojalá y se pudriera en el infierno!, ¿Por qué rayos todas las desgracias le pasaban a él?, ¿Es que acaso estaba maldito o que mierdas?, ¿Tanto lo odiaban los Kamis?, ¡Malditos seres celestiales!.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Sasuke?.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¡¿Qué?! —gruño, molestó, los tomes de su Sharingan giraban furiosos en su ojo anteriormente negro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Cálmate ¿sí?, Mira, sí, se que es impactante lo que acaba de pasar allí abajo y que es... </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Es completamente estúpido y mi respuesta es no —corto, la molestia era evidente en su voz.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Akira asintió con lentitud, manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil hablar con un hombre?. Sasuke tomó aire, por lo menos necesitaba calmarse o estaba seguro que terminaría explotando, se dió media vuelta camino hasta su cama donde se sentó en el borde y mantuvo los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas con los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración. El Sharingan se disipó y el negro quedó a la vista.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Akira se arriesgo y se alejó de la puerta, empezando a caminar con lentitud hasta donde Sasuke, el Uchiha aún estaba tenso y molesto, sus nudillos estaban pálidos de tanto apretar los puños, los hombros le temblaban con molestia contenida, su pecho subía y baja con fuerza y sus respiraciones eran profundas y pesadas. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Voy a matarla —mascullo, su voz baja pero ronca por la rabia, Akira parpadeo y trago grueso, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás —. Nada más espera que la vea, y voy a matarla, voy a destrozarla, voy a torturarla —continuo, con la voz cargada de veneno y con juramentos profundos de dolor —. Oh sí, y lo voy a disfrutar, y mucho, mucho, mucho. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Iba a matar a esa princesa en cuanto la viera, y mientras ella sufría de una tortura lenta, cruel y dolorosa, y sufría una muerte aún más horrible, él iba a disfrutar todo, absolutamente todo, iba a gozar torturar a esa dichosa princesita que solo le estaba jodiendo la vida.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>¡¿Que tan difícil era enviarlo a su infancia, a dónde él era un niño y así poder evitar la masacre de su clan?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>¡Pues evidentemente resultaba muy difícil!. ¡Malditos dioses!.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>¡¿A él qué demonios le importaba Madara?!, ¡Nadaaaaa! ¡El Uchiha ese no le importaba absolutamente nada, para Sasuke Madara estaba bien estando muerto. ¡¿Por que mierdas a él?!. ¡Este tipo de líos le correspondían al Dobe, no a él!.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ahora bien, también estaba esa asquerosa propuesta, casarse, casarse con Tobirama Senju, uno de los responsables de que se quedará huérfano, de que su clan se viera obligado al exterminio, de que su hermano cargará con algo que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo. Si bien el albino no había dado la orden de matar a su clan, si había matado a muchos Uchihas en su época, ¡Había sido el causante de la locura de Madara por los Dioses!, había puesto a su clan en una posición para nada grata, dándoles el control total de la policía militar pero limitando los solo a mantener el orden público, además de prácticamente aislarlos del resto de la aldea, poniéndolos a las afueras.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Sasuke, ¿podrías... -se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que el chico se cabreara aún más y terminará en un encegecido momento de locura por matarla, el solo pensamiento la hizo estremecer —, decirme por qué te enoja tanto este hombre, Tobirama? —pregunto, con suavidad y en voz baja.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Si ella estaba tranquila, tal vez Sasuke podía calmarse y pensar con raciocinio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, y abrió y cerro los puños, ¿por qué le enojaba Tobirama?. Bueno, eso era básicamente...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Por que odia a los Uchihas —contesto, apretó los puños con fuerza y su Sharingan volvió a tomar vida. Akira puso su mano en la rodilla de Sasuke y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Sasuke la miro de reojo, apagó el Sharingan y suspiro —. Nunca le ha gustado mi clan, para él nuestros ojos son demoníacos y no tenemos corazón, no valoramos a las personas y solo nos importan nosotros mismos y los jutsus —levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Akira —. Tobirama Senju nos considera unos bastardos sin corazón. </p>
</div><p><br/>Akira asintió con lentitud, bueno, viéndolo así si sonaba bastante horrible que te propusieran casarte con alguien que te odia, no por quien eres si no por lo que eres, podía entender el comportamiento de Sasuke ahora que sabía eso, era comprensible su reaccionar, si hubiera sido ella habría reaccionado mucho peor, Sasuke por lo menos no intentó matar a ambos hombres, eso era bueno y era algo.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Bueno, si está feo —concluyo, soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior pensativa, Sasuke le había contado como había terminado en esta línea de tiempo y a qué había venido. Miró a Sasuke de reojo, tenía los hombros tensos y temblando con rabia contenida —. Sasuke, nos conocemos solo hace como dos meses, pero se que eres una buena persona y también puedo ver qué eres alguien bastante impulsivo, y creo que estás olvidando el motivo real por el que viniste aquí.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke levanto la cabeza para verla, recordaba muy bien el motivo por el que había accedido a qué esa maldita princesita del tiempo lo mandara al pasado. Resoplo, se cruzo de brazos y ladeó el rostro, completamente molestó.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Sasuke,tal vez no te agrade lo que te voy a decir, pero, tal vez deberías de considerar la propuesta y...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¡No!, ¡Es un muy rotundo no!, ¡Jamás en la vida me casare con él, ni con nadie! —gruño, y se levantó de un salto de la cama, él <em>no </em>iba a casarse <em>ni con Tobirama, ni con nadie</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Akira suspiro, odiaba ser la voz de la razón de alguien, la gente era demasiado testaruda, y más cunado se trataba de un chico, pero Sasuke no estaba considerando la idea como debía considerarla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Sasuke, es obvio que no estás viendo el lado bueno de casarte con este sujeto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke la miro como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, es que simplemente no podía entender que tenía de bueno casarse con Tobirama, nada, absolutamente nada bueno había de casarse con él.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Estás loca?, ¡¿Que tendría de bueno casarme con él?!, déjame te respondo yo a eso, ¡<em>Nada</em>!, ¡Absolutamente nada! —grito, podía sentir su chakra revolverse en sus entrañas, como de igual forma podía sentir el chakra de Madara y Hashirama abajo y eso solo hacia que sus tripas se revolvieran más.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—No Sasuke, realmente no lo estás pensando bien —nego y enfocó su mirada en el joven Uchiha parado en medio de la cama —¿Me dejarías ayudarte a considerar la propuesta?.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirando a Akira con duda, ¿Considerar la idea de casarse con Tobirama?, Eso sonaba simplemente repulsivo, y es que no solo era el hecho de que fuera con Tobirama, era principalmente la cosa del matrimonio lo que lo tenía a la defensiva él no se quería casar, ¡Y mucho menos con Tobirama! ¡No se quería casar con nadie! ¡Con nadieeee!. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Suspiro tal vez podía escuchar lo que Akira tenía por decir, de todas formas no cambiaría de opinión.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Haber, dime, ¿que tendría de grandioso casarme con <em>ese</em>?.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Akira sonrío —Bueno pues...</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ <br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Madyy, ¿crees que acepte? —pregunto Hashirama en voz baja, ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del Bar-burdel, Akane muy amablemente les había ofrecido una botella de sake que ahora estaban bebiendo mientras esperaban con ansiedad bien camuflada la respuesta de Sasuke —. Ya lleva mucho ahí arriba, ¿y si no acepta?, Nuestro futuro tratado de paz se vendría abajo Madara, ¡Eso es horrible!.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Madara resoplo molestó viendo cómo su rival se deprimía y se hundía en la silla mientras se bebía de un solo sorbo todo el sake que estaba en su vaso. Ese comportamiento tan bipolar era lo que más odiaba del Senju, lo otro era su horrible y asqueroso positivismo, su sonrisa radiante que contagiaba a todo el mundo, su alegría sin límites, sus ojos, su piel, y por último, pero no menos importante a su asqueroso hermano Tobirama. Sip, eso era lo que más odiaba de Hashirama, a su hermano.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Primero que todo no me digas Maddy, vuelve hacerlo y  te rompo la cara —amenazo cerrando su puño y mirando con frialdad al castaño. Hashirama rio nervioso y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza —. Segundo, que si va aceptar y si no lo hace pues lo obligamos y punto, ese mocoso no puede negarse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Y por qué no? ¿Y si lo hace? —cuestiono confundido.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Por que si lo hace lo voy a destrozar y luego lo voy a obligar a que se case con la rata albina de tu hermano.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¡Ey!, ¡Que mi hermano no es ninguna rata! —se quejó, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeó el rostro ofendido.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Madara rodó los ojos y movió la mano con desdén, restándole importancia a lo dicho por Hashirama. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Oye Arata —llamo Emiko en voz baja, Arata dejo el vaso que acaba de limpiar junto con los demás y miró a la niña —. ¿Que crees que haya pasado?, por qué Sasuke salió hecho una furia de la cocina y Akira se veía súper sorprendida y nerviosa —cuestiono curiosa. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke había salido envuelto en llamas de la cocina y el ambiente se había sentido súper denso y pesado, además de que Akira había salido casi pisandole los talones al pelinegro nerviosa y sorprendida en partes iguales. Arata se encogió de hombros el también había sentido el muy obvio cambio en el ambiente y en el comportamiento de ambos chicos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—No tengo idea —respondio y miró por un instante a ambos Shinobis sentados lejos de ellos, se giro para mirar Emiko y decir en voz baja —, pero dudo mucho que haya sido algo bueno.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Emiko asintió de acuerdo con Arata. —Solo espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Yo también —aseguro y tomó el trapo para limpiar la barra. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¡Sasuke! —el chillido Emiko saco a todos de sus asuntos, Madara y Hashirama miraron en dirección a la escalera, Sasuke estaba parado en el último escalón con Akira a su lado pero un escalón arriba.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Entonces...? —inicio el Senju, dejando el resto de la pregunta suspendida en el aire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke miró a Akira y ella le devolvió la mirada, intercambio palabras en silencio. El Uchiha más joven suspiro y miro a sus compañeros en la barra, Akane acababa de salir de la cocina al escuchar el grito de Emiko y ahora estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, todos estaban expectantes, Madara y Hashirama esperando una respuesta positiva, y los otros tres a la espera de saber que rayos estaba pasando.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Acepto.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿Matrimonio?. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¡Sí, matrimonio!, ¿No te parece que es una idea grandiosa!.</p>
</div><p><br/>—¿Y a quien se le ocurrió?.</p><p>—Pues obviamente al imbécil de Hashirama.</p><p>—¿Y a quien van a condenar?.</p><p>—Voy a ignorar eso. ¿Cuál es su nombre?.</p><p>—Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>—Pero dentro de poco será Sasuke Senju.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~•~𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒍𝒐 5~•~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke sintió un bajón en su sistema en cuanto puso un pie dentro del clan Uchiha, todas las firmas de chakra golpearon su sistema aturdiendolo, se sintió mareado al ver tantos Uchihas juntos, se detuvo y cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse, tantos Uchihas juntos lo habían desestabilizado. Era consiente de que en este tiempo todo el clan seguía con vida, pero en ningún momento imagino que tendría que volver a pisar el lugar al que había entrado por años luego de la masacre, en ningún instante pensó así que estar tan repentinamente allí lo aturdió. Su corazón se salto un par de latidos antes de seguir latiendo con normalidad.</p><p> </p><p>Llevaba tantos años solo, siendo el único Uchiha, siendo el único responsable de cargar con un clan, siendo él solo todo el clan Uchiha, que ahora, al ver a toda aquella cantidad de gente que portaba su mismo apellido, su misma sangre, se sentía mareado, y fuera de base.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que te pasa? —abrio un ojo para ver a Madara, el Uchiha lo miraba con seriedad y los brazos cruzados.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, estoy bien —respondio sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido por quedarse ahí parado.</p><p> </p><p>Madara enarcó una ceja, muy poco convencido, Sasuke se había puesto ahí pálido y sus ojos habían adquirido un tinte que no pudo describir, además había podido sentir la ligera alteración en su chakra.</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy bien, solo no me gusta tener tanta atención encima —aseguro, empezando a caminar luego de calmar su ansiedad. </p><p> </p><p>Madara lo medito un par de segundos, efectivamente tenían todas las miradas de los miembros del clan sobre ellos o más específicamente sobre Sasuke. Madara podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás Uchihas preguntado se quién era el chico, pero sabía que ninguno iba a acercarse a sacarse la duda.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos —señalo y volvió a caminar, Sasuke suspiro internamente empezando a caminar detrás de Madara.</p><p> </p><p>Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él y los murmullos de la gente hacia su persona y eso lo tenía incómodo, si había algo que odiaba era que hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Siguió a Madara de cerca, con muchos pares de ojos negros en su cuello que empezaban a molestarlo, afortunadamente podía controlar muy bien su mal humor, y así evitar cargarse o meter en un genjutsu a el primero que viera. Miro la espalda de Madara, el Uchiha era mucho más alto y ancho que él, tenía el cuerpo de un digno Shinobi con una experiencia inigualable, fuerte, orgulloso y siempre con la mirada en alto, Uchiha Madara no era de los que miraban hacia abajo, si no hacia arriba. Sasuke siempre admiro a las personas más fuertes que él, a quienes podían hacerle frente en batalla, y Uchiha Madara podía hacerle frente sin el más mínimo problema. Tal vez en algún momento podía ofrecerle tener un entrenamiento o una batalla. Esa sonaba como una idea desestresante muy buena.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Madara Sama, buenos días! —el grito de un infante llamó la atención de ambos. Sasuke se detuvo antes de que su cuerpo chocara con la fuerte y ancha espalda de Madara, se hizo a un lado y sus ojos onixes vieron a dos infantes correr hacia ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Madara puso una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro serio y se agachó para quedar a la altura de los dos niños que se detuvieron frente a él. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke vio con sorpresa muy bien disimulada a Madara interactuar con los dos niños, parecían ser hermanos, y tener trece y diez años. Los niños hablaban y hablaban contándole cosas "interesantes" a Madara, mientras el escuchaba con atención y respondia a una que otra pregunta. Sasuke los miro de pies a cabeza, el mayor de ellos tenía el cabello negro y corto, los ojos negros y la piel clara, también llevaba unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y zapatillas negras, el otro niño sin embargo, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos de su característico negro y la piel no tan clara como la mayoría de los Uchiha, llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa de cuello alto negra junto con las zapatillas igualmente negras. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, aquel niño se le hacía ligeramente parecido a Shisui.</p><p> </p><p>—Madara-sama, ¿quien es él? —el más pequeño de los dos pregunto, curioso por el otro hombre que acompañaba a su líder y que se había mantenido quieto y al margen de su charla.</p><p> </p><p>Madara miro de reojo a Sasuke y vio que el chico más bajo parecía estar pensando en algo.</p><p> </p><p>—El es Sasuke, un primo lejano —respondio con suavidad. Los niños asintieron y volvieron a mirar al Uchiha más joven.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos recordaba haberlo visto por las calles del clan, o con su jefe, ni mucho menos una mención de aquel nombre, pero tan pronto como la duda se plasmó en sus cerebros infantiles desapareció, y luego de una corta reverencia a ambos, los dos niños siguieron su trayecto en una pequeña carrera. Madara se levantó y se sacudió un poco de polvo de sus pantalones, miro a Sasuke que se había quedado mirando a los dos niños correr.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos, la casa está cerca e Izuna nos está esperando.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió regresando su mirada al frente y siguiendo al hombre mayor. Sasuke miro a los miembros de su clan con ojo analítico, había algo que no estaba entendiendo y que no terminaba de encajar en su cerebro, según su conocimiento los demás Uchihas le temían a Madara y habían sido los primeros de toda la aldea en darle la espalda pero estos miembros del clan saludaban y vanagloriaban a Madara como si fuera alguna clase de dios, Sasuke podía ver el respeto y la admiración de los demás Uchihas hacía su líder, y no lo entendía.</p><p> </p><p>¿Que había cambiado en los miembros del clan, en su propia familia, para decidir olvidar a Madara, para odiarlo y darle la espalda?</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se encontró decidido a averiguarlo, este Madara no parecía una mala persona, saludando y sonriendo de vez en cuando a las personas, e intercambio un par de palabras con otros hombres. </p><p> </p><p>Siguieron su camino hasta la casa principal, cuando llegaron Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la casa era exactamente igual por fuera a como era la suya en su línea de tiempo, tal parecía que la casa principal no había sufrido ninguna clase de cambios. Madara abrió la puerta y ambos se quitaron los zapatos en el genkan.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tadaima!.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke siguió a Madara hacía el interior de la casa, comprobando efectivamente que la casa no había tenido cambios reales o grandes con el paso de los años. Unos pasos apresurados sobre la madera llamaron su atención, miro en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido, por el pasillo que daba hacía las habitaciones salió el que supuso era Izuna y no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos al comprobar que lo que Hashirama había dicho era cierto, él se parecía mucho Izuna Uchiha, era casi como ver una copia de él, pero mucho más adulta, con el cabello más largo y con ropa diferente.</p><p> </p><p>—Okaeri Aniki —Izuna sonrió hacía su hermano y sus ojos se desviaron a Sasuke que lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, respeto y confusión en sus ojos —. Vaya, Madara-nii realmente tenía razón, eres muy parecido a mi —expreso, caminando hasta él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros más pequeños.</p><p> </p><p>Madara los miro a los dos, verlos así juntos era mucho más sorprendente, y el parecido que el chico tenía con su hermano resaltaba aún más, si ambos tuvieran el mismo corte de cabello y la misma vestimenta, fácilmente podían hacerse pasar por hermanos gemelos, o mellizos. Madara bufo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que esa copia casi idéntica a su hermano se iba a casar con Tobirama dentro de poco, antes no lo había notado, pero era casi como estar casando a su propio hermanito.</p><p> </p><p>—Puaj no, Izuna es Izuna y no se parece en nada a este chico, un par de rasgos físicos parecidos no los hacen iguales.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Ya firmaste? —sus ojos rojizos miraron con infinito fastidio a su hermano, quien estaba inclinado hacía adelante, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y mirando con intensidad el pergamino sobre la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>—No —fue su escueta respuesta —. Y si me sigues fastidiando no voy a firmar nada.</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa de Hashirama desapareció, se reincorporo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho indignado y miro a su hermano con molestia. Tobirama simplemente lo ignoro y siguió leyendo las letras impresas con tinta sobre el pergamino. La pedida de mano para Sasuke Uchiha. Hashirama la había escrito con mucha dedicación hace dos días y la había firmado inmediatamente, pero la pedida no podía ser enviada hasta que él no la firmará, después de todo era él quien iba a casarse y no su hermano. Necesitaban si o si su firma.</p><p> </p><p>—Trabajaste mucho en esto Aniya, nunca te había visto tan concentrado y dedicado en algo como ahora —halago, volviendo a leer las primeras líneas.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama sonrio y asintió casi frenéticamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí Tobi-chan!, ¡está es nuestra oportunidad dorada para terminar con las guerras, no la iba a dejar pasar! —exclamo, emocionado y tomo asintiento en el Tatami frente a su hermano. Miro el pergamino —, pero ya firma Tobi-chan —hizo un puchero viendo la línea donde debía ir la firma de su hermano aún limpia.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Realmente viene del futuro?.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, termino aquí por accidente, ¡Tiene el Rinnegan!, ¿No es grandioso!.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama no despejo sus ojos de aquellas letras, allí donde estaba el nombre de su futura pareja. Uchiha Sasuke. No podía decir que fuese grandioso que aquel chico portará el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, eso solo demostraba que el Uchiha había pasado por muchas situaciones no gratas para obtener aquellos ojos demoníacos, y no sabía si eso le agradaba.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo se aniya, ¿eres consciente de lo que debe pasar un Uchiha para poseer esos ojos?.</p><p> </p><p>El semblante alegre de Hashirama decayó al darse cuenta de lo acertivas que eran las palabras de su hermano, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los rojizos de Tobirama. Antes no lo había pensando, la emoción de por fin tener una oportunidad real de detener toda la guerra entre clanes habia sido tanta y tan grande, que no había pensado en aquello, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—No había pensado en eso —respondio en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora, también eres consciente de que si este niño –por qué aún es un niño– no hubiera "caído como un regalo del cielo" no habría la más mínima oportunidad para detener la guerra, y que seguiríamos luchando contra los Uchiha hasta que uno de los dos clanes caiga por completo, ¿Que habrías hecho si él nunca hubiera aparecido?.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Pues obviamente le habría seguido insistiendo a Madara en qué detuvieramos la guerra! —contesto, recuperando su alegría y entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama suspiro, su hermano era un idiota. Volvió a mirar el papel, terminando de leer las últimas palabras, ese era sin duda una excelente pedida de mano, miro la pluma que estaba dentro del tintero en una de las esquinas de la pequeña mesa, volvió a suspirar y agarro la pluma y la unto con tinta suficiente, le dió una mirada de soslayo a su hermano y volvió a mirar el papel, allí donde debía ir su firma.</p><p> </p><p>—"Solo espero que esto de verdad salga bien" —escribio su nombre con lentitud y con una letra perfecta sobre la línea. </p><p> </p><p>Hashirama le quitó el pergamino de las manos y miro con alegría inigualable a ambas firmas, enrollo el pergamino, lo sello y lo amarro en la mitad con un bonito lazo de color azul, lo guardo dentro de un pequeño cofre café y se levantó del tatami caminando fuera de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—Ryu —se dirigió a uno de los guardias quien le hizo una reverencia antes de mirarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Hashirama-sama, ¿que se le ofrece?.</p><p> </p><p>—Quiero que lleves esto a líder del clan Uchiha, y lo entregues directamente en sus manos, a nadie más que a él —ordeno serio y entrego el cofre al guardia Shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>—Como ordene Hashirama-sama.</p><p> </p><p>El Senju mayor vio como el Shinobi se retiraba hacía el clan Uchiha, llevando en sus manos la propuesta de matrimonio y el tratado de paz.</p><p> </p><p>—Aniya —se giro y sonrió al ver a su hermano acercarse —. ¿Cuando se te ocurrió realmente la idea del matrimonio?.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama parpadeo y sonrió nerviosamente, su hermano no era tonto y evidentemente no se había tragado lo que le había dicho. Empezó a caminar con su hermano a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, si se me ocurrió hace un par de días, pero no con este chico —Tobirama rodo los ojos al entender las palabras de su hermano y lo miro de reojo.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, pues es sorprendente que Madara no te haya matado por insunar que Izuna y yo nos casaramos.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama asintió recordando su conversación de hace un par de días con Madara en aquel riachuelo, cerca de donde habían encontrado a Sasuke rodeado de todos aquellos ninjas sin clanes. Madara y él habían distorsionado un poco la historia sobre cómo habían conocido a Sasuke, no le dijeron a Tobirama e Izuna que se habían topado con su salvación lleno de sangre de hombres que había destrozado el solo, no, ambos contaron que el chico estaba en el bosque haciendo algo tan básico como pasear, pero no habían mentido sobre a qué se dedicaba el joven y dónde trabaja. Sorprendetemente Tobirama solo levantó una ceja y nada más, guardando silencio mientras su muy emocionado hermano mayor relataba "la fantástica historia sobre cómo habían conocido a su alto ahí a la guerra". Hashirama no se había cansado de decir que el chico les había caído como regalo del cielo.</p><p> </p><p>Claro que la atención de Tobirama sobre la conversación se había disparado en cuanto escucho que el Uchiha venía del futuro y que era portador del Rinnegan en uno de sus ojos. Aquello había llamado su interés y aunque había dicho que no estaba muy interesado en conocer al chico y que podía esperar simplemente hasta el matrimonio, la verdad era que si sentía bastante curiosidad, pero por supuesto que no lo iba a decir, ni a demostrar, ni siquiera había preguntado cómo era, puesto que se había hecho una imagen mental sobre él, naturalmente debía tener el cabello y los ojos negros característicos de su clan, junto con la piel blanca, debía ser orgulloso y molesto como los Uchihas.</p><p> </p><p>No necesitaba saber nada más. Era suficiente para él.</p><p> </p><p>—Por cierto Tobi-chan, aún no te he dicho cómo es Sasuke, ¿Quieres saberlo?.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya lo voy a ver cuándo se de el matrimonio ¿No?.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama resoplo, su hermano era un cabeza dura, ¿Que tanto le costaba aceptar su curiosidad sobre el chico Uchiha?, No era tan difícil hacerlo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, que importaba que su hermano preferiría mantener su orgullo, fingiendo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber nada sobre el joven Uchiha, después de todo, Tobirama lo tenia a él como su hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, pues efectivamente tiene las características físicas normales de su clan, tiene el Rinnegan en uno de sus ojos y su piel es un poco más pálida, es... Tal vez un par de centímetros más bajo que Izuna y, realmente tiene mucho parecido con Izuna, es sorprendente —ambos hermanos salieron de la casa principal para entrar a las calles del clan Senju —. El chico es realmente guapo, es muy hermoso Tobi-chan.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama rodó los ojos por el último comentario de su hermano y le dió un pequeño saludo a uno de los miembros de su clan.</p><p> </p><p>—A ti todos los Uchihas te parecen "guapos y hermosos" aniya.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues es que lo son, el clan Uchiha tiene miembros muy guapos Tobi-chan, especialmente si son de la familia principal, y eso es algo que tienes que aceptar —aseguro y ambos se detuvieron para un corto intercambio de palabras con un anciano que les deseo bendiciones y les regaló una canasta de frutas.</p><p> </p><p>—Seguro, lo que digas —rodó los ojos y agarro una manzana de la canasta y la paso por su camisa para limpiarla —, sabes muy bien que nunca me interesó apreciar o reconocer la belleza de los miembros del clan Uchiha, especialmente de miembros como Madara. Él ni siquiera es guapo.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado ofendido por el último comentario de Tobirama, ¡Su Maddy era muy guapo por todos los dioses!.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ey!, ¡Madara es muy guapo, Tobirama!.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo en tu cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No solo en mi cabeza, Madara es realmente guapo Tobi-chan!, ¡¿No entiendo cómo no lo puedes ver?!.</p><p> </p><p>—Ja, por favor, primero me muero antes que aceptar eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres cruel, Maddy es muy guapo, solo que no quieres reconocerlo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Hashirama no quiere perder tiempo ¿no? —Madara asintió, terminando de leer la pedida de mano que un Shinobi del clan Senju acababa de traer.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, Hashirama está muuuuy emocionado —respondio y dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna asintió y le echo un vistazo a el pergamino, estaba firmado por ambos hermanos, y tenía en una de las esquinas el sello del clan.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y tú?, ¿Lo estás? —inquiro, clavando su mirada en su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>A Izuna solo le importaba como se sentia su hermano, no podía negar que le hacía feliz por fin terminar con la guerra, pero no le agradaba mucho el método que utilizarían, comprometer a ese chico con Tobirama no era muy de su gusto. Izuna estaba seguro de que Sasuke era familiar directo de ellos, desendiente de la familia principal, no solo por el inmenso parecido físico que ambos tenían, si no también por qué el chico no se parecía a ningún otro miembro del clan, sus ojos eran de un color negro más oscuro, más profundo, su piel más blanca que la de otro Uchiha, sus cabellos con aquellos brillos azulados, sin duda era un Uchiha y de la casa principal.</p><p> </p><p>—Supongo que por fin vamos a poder respirar tranquilos —Madara tomo asiento a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Izuna sonrió y correspondió al gesto con un apretón —. Créeme cuando te digo que por sobre todo el clan, tu vida es la más importante y valiosa para mí Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo se Aniki, tu vida también es muy importante para mí —ambos hermanos sonrieron con cariño —, pero quiero saber si estas contento.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo estoy, por fin podremos terminar con tanta guerra y fundar ese pueblo que Hashirama y yo soñamos de niños —aseguro, manteniendo una voz suave y tranquila.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces eso es suficiente para mí Aniki —Izuna se levantó y tomo el pergamino, enrollando lo con cuidado para luego ponerlo dentro del cofre —. Iré a decirle a Sasuke que su pedida de mano ya llegó.</p><p> </p><p>Madara asintió hacía Izuna, quien antes de irse le dió un corto beso en la frente. Suspiro cuando se quedó solo en la sala, apoyo el codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre su palma, pensativo.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Izuna tocó la puerta y espero que Sasuke, quien no había salido de la habitación (que él le había dado par que descansará) desde que llegó. Izuna supuso que el chico debía estar bastante cansado, o que simplemente no quería hablar con nadie y había decido ignorar al resto de la humanidad encerrandose en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—Adelante.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió la puerta y la cerro con suavidad luego de entrar a la habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama y tenía su espada sobre sus piernas, afilando la hoja.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto, y tomo asiento a su lado, poniendo el cofre en su regazo.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke miro el cofre de reojo y luego miro a Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien.</p><p> </p><p>—Ten —le extendió el cofre. Sasuke lo miro con duda pero al final termino agarrando el cofre, dejo su espada aun lado en la cama y abrió el cofre —. Esa es la carta que Hashirama hizo de tu pedida de mano.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar el matrimonio, miro el pergamino enrollando y amarrado con un lazo azul, lo saco y lo miro, luego paso su mirada a Izuna quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. Suspiro internamente y quitó el lazo desenrollando el pergamino, sus ojos recorrieron las letras escritas con tinta, y luego se detuvieron en uno de los nombres.</p><p> </p><p>Senju Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>Su futuro esposo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Para cuando tienen pensando la boda? —interrogo mirando a Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, no tengo idea, se que Madara debe reunirse con el concejo, luego él se reunirá con Hashirama y acordarán todos los asuntos políticos de la boda, la fecha supongo que la elegirá Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke enarco una ceja, ¿y el dónde demonios quedaba?, ¿cómo adorno?, ¿nadie planeaba pedir su opinión respecto a la boda?, ¿se suponía que lo único que debía hacer era dar el estúpido "si" e irse a vivir a la boca del lobo?, que bonita vida le estaba esperando.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~•~𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒍𝒐 6~•~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos días después Madara se reunió con el concejo de ancianos del clan Uchiha, para informarles acerca del matrimonio político que habían acordado con Hashirama para detener la guerra. Los ancianos no habían estado de acuerdo en entregar a uno de los suyos al clan Senju, y más aún a uno que apenas conocían, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar, Madara no estaba pidiendo la opinión de ellos, únicamente les estaba informando como detendrían la guerra. Luego se reunió con Hashirama para hacer un nuevo acuerdo político que Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de leer, el Uchiha más joven desconocía totalmente de que habían hablado ambos líderes. La fecha del matrimonio se había acordado para finales de ese mes, así que los preparativos ya habían iniciado, yendo de forma lenta pero segura, las invitaciones a los líderes de los demas clanes estaban siendo enviadas, y los planes para fundar la aldea estaban siendo tratados y acordados.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke respiró hondo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la pared, ignorando las manos que estaban sobre su cuerpo.Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a la aldea, y se había acordado la fecha para el matrimonio. El día de hoy el clan Senju habían enviado a una modista que se encargaría de confesionar su atuendo para la boda, y ahora le estaban tomando las medidas. La boda se llevaría acabo dentro del clan Uchiha en las orillas del río, junto con la recepción, luego de que la fiesta acabara él y Tobirama irían a su "nuevo hogar" dentro del clan Senju.</p><p> </p><p>—Levante los brazos por favor —pidio la mujer, Sasuke la miro para proceder a levantar sus brazos como la mujer Senju le indicaba.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer tomo el resto de medidas faltantes y las apunto en un cuaderno, cuando termino, guardo todas sus cosas y salió de la casa principal Uchiha luego de hacerle una reverencia a Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones cuando se encontró solo, Izuna y Madara no estaban, no tenía idea de dónde estaba el menor, pero sabía que el líder del clan estaba reunido con Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la habitación y fue directo al jardín donde se sentó mirando el enorme arbol que allí crecía, el mismo árbol que estaba cuando el era niño, Sasuke recordaba haber escalado ese árbol muchas veces de niño.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>"¿En serio voy a casarme con el tipo que intento matarme... hace dos años?"</em> —penso, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las hojas del árbol —.<em> "Aunque, si lo pienso bien, hace dos años yo ni siquiera existía en esta línea de tiempo y mi vida era... Pff hace dos años mi vida también era una mierda"</em> —suspiro y se sobo la sien, estresado —. <em>"Todo esto está mal."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke miro la palma de su mano izquierda donde estaba la cicatriz en forma de "x", a su mente llegó la princesa Kimi, desde que viajo al pasado en ningún momento tuvo contacto con ella o una forma de comunicarse, simplemente había desaparecido, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que esa princesa lo estaba viendo todo desde donde fuera que estuviera. Suspiro y su mano viajo hasta su cuello, tocando el collar que tenía ahí, el collar de su hermano. Itachi se lo había dado antes de deshacer el Edo Tensei durante la gran cuarta guerra ninja, y Sasuke lo atesoraba y cuidaba al ser el único recuerdo cercano que tenía de su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>-Nii-san, espero estar tomando las decisiones correctas, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, no se si haber viajado al pasado y estar a punto de casarme con Tobirama, el próximo Nidaime Hokage, sea lo más correcto, prácticamente estoy alterando el futuro, aunque no tengo idea hasta que punto lo hago; pero lo hago por ti Nii-san, ya no es por Naruto, no es por la aldea, no es por el clan, es por ti hermano, solo por ti, por la infancia que no pudiste tener, y por la vida que se te fue arrebatada -cerro los ojos al sentirlos arder, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda, sentía su corazón estrujarse al recordar la vida que su hermano había tenido mientras vivía -. Por qué no te merecias todo por lo que pasaste Nii-san, por qué eras una persona grandiosa y pacifista, por ti hago esto, y solo le pido a los kamis que existas, que mis decisiones no impidan tu existir, por qué te mereces una vida normal, tranquila, una vida feliz y menos caótica y miserable. -abrio los ojos sintiendo mas lágrimas salir y deslizarse por sus mejillas sin hacer nada por detenerlas, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de su pecho y que lo estaba asfixiando -. Te amo Nii-san, te amo tanto, y me haces tanta falta, no sabes cuánto te necesito, y aunque justo ahora lo único que deseo es estar contigo, a tu lado... voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice, voy a seguir con mi vida e intentar ser feliz. Lo prometo.</p><p> </p><p>Se seco las lágrimas y cerro los ojos, suspirando.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¡Tobi-chan! -rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Hashirama acababa de entrar a su habitación para asegurarse de que ya estuviera listo -. Ya todo está preparado, y Madara acaba de enviar un cuervo diciendo que Sasuke ya está casi listo, que el traje le quedó maravilloso.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama asintió, viendo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy era el día de la boda.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy se casaba.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Nunca espere ser el primero en casarme, y menos con un Uchiha."</em></p><p> </p><p>-Estas muy guapo Tobi-chan.</p><p> </p><p>-Hmp.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama sonrio, acercándose a su hermano y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Tobirama llevaba puesto un montsuki de etiqueta negro que traía bordado el símbolo del clan, su hermano se veía realmente guapo, aunque estaba seguro que el joven Uchiha debía de lucir aun más guapo, después de todo el mismo había supervisado que el traje quedará perfecto y fuera hecho a la medida del cuerpo del peli negro.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estás contento?.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Se supone que debo estarlo?, Por qué de ser así nadie me lo dijo.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama rodó los ojos, su hermano no cooperaba. Sonrió internamente con malicia, estaba seguro que Tobirama quedaría sin palabras cuando viera a Sasuke, así como estaba seguro que no le quedaría absolutamente nada fácil doblegar al chico.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Los líderes de los otros clanes confirmaron su asistencia?, ¿Vendrán todos? -inquiro, y se alejo del espejo.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí, todos ya deben estar donde se oficiará la boda -contesto, siguiendo a su hermano fuera de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>-Bien.</p><p> </p><p>-Tobi-chan, evita poner mala cara durante la ceremonia, ¿Si?.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y miro a su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que?.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, pues, ya sabes, es que siempre traes cara de amargado -explico, moviendo las manos sin dejar de caminar. Una de las cejas de Tobirama tembló con molestia, ¿Por qué debía tener un hermano tan imbécil? -. Entonces hoy solo evitar poner mala cara y disfruta de la boda, y de la recepción -se giro para ver a el menor, sonriendo juntó las manos -. ¿Va?.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama cerro los ojos y suspiro, volvió a caminar pasando de largo a su hermano y antes de llegar a la puerta principal se detuvo y miro a su hermano sobre su hombro. </p><p> </p><p>-Eres un imbécil Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola de un portazo. Hashirama parpadeo, ¿Su hermano acababa de llamarlo por su nombre?.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ey!, ¡Tobi-chan para ti soy Aniya, no Hashirama!.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se relamio los labios, frotando las palmas de su mano en su pantalón, ansioso, no esperaba sentirse así, se había preparado todo el mes para este día, y ahora que había llegado sentía que toda esa preparación se fue al carajo, se sentía ansioso y un poco nervioso, después de todo iba a casarse, y no con cualquiera, si no con el futuro Nidaime de Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro largo, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía sentirse ansioso, que debía mostrarse tranquilo y relajado para la boda y para la recepción. Los líderes de los otros clanes ya estaban allá junto con sus familias, y de esta unión dependía que decidieran unirse a la aldea, para que así Konoha pudiera existir, sus nervios no podían arruinarlo todo.</p><p> </p><p>Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, abrió los ojos y tomo aire antes de dar el "pase", la puerta se abrió y un sonriente y bien vestido Izuna hizo acto de presencia.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estás listo?, Tobirama y Hashirama ya llegaron -anuncio, adentrándose a la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el espejo, comprobando que su atuendo estuviera bien y sin arrugas, se miro por largos segundos, con Izuna detrás de él, quien le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>-Estas increíble Sasuke, ya verás que dejaras al Tobi-baka sin palabras, va quedar babeando cuando te vea -aseguro, ampliando más su sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió, lo que menos le importaba era como reaccionará el Senju, y de dejar alguna impresión en él, dudaba mucho que el albino lo demostrará.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke miro los ojos de Izuna por el espejo, podía ver el cariño reflejado en ellos, lo cierto era que Izuna se había portado increíble con él desde su llegada, y más aún con lo de la boda, era el único que lo había mantenido informado de todo, a excepción de la vez que Hashirama vino y en pocas palabras le dijo que no podría hacer nada dentro del clan Senju sin el consentimiento de Tobirama, eso ciertamente lo había cabreado, pero sencillamente iba a hacer con esas palabras lo que hacía con todo, ignorarlas y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. </p><p> </p><p>Regreso su atención al Uchiha a sus espaldas. Izuna, había sido como un hermano mayor para él durante todo ese mes, y no podía negar que lo extrañaría cuando se fuera a su nueva casa dentro del clan Senju, con su "amado esposo" Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Sí, seguro que muy amado, estupido Senju."</em></p><p> </p><p>-Y si no estoy listo, ¿van a cancelar la boda?.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna soltó una risa nasal y miro divertido al más joven. Oh pobre Tobirama, no sabía con que clase de chiquillo estaba apunto de contraer nupcias, ese mes que había pasado con él, le había permitido conocer lo suficientemente bien a Sasuke para saber, que si bien era un chico tranquilo y que la mitad del tiempo obedecia (aún si quererlo) todo lo que le decían, también podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, llevar la contraria y cabrear hasta la persona más tranquila del mundo, Izuna se había dado cuenta que el chico no era de los que se dejaban doblegar ni gorbernar con facilidad, lo había demostrado varias veces, cuando desobedecia con gracia las órdenes de su hermano y hacía lo que se lo que quería.</p><p> </p><p>Había tenido que evitar que su hermano matará a Sasuke varias veces.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Pobre de ti Tobi-baka, no tienes idea de lo que te espera".</em></p><p> </p><p>-No, no la van a cancelar, definitivamente no lo harán.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rodó los ojos y resoplo -. Lo sabía. Entonces supongo que estoy listo.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces vamos, Madara nos está esperando afuera.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió y apretó el collar entre su mano.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Deséame suerte Nii-san".</em></p><p> </p><p>Ambos Uchihas salieron de la habitación, con Izuna hablando sobre los últimos detalles hechos para la boda, sobre los invitados y los obsequios que los demás clanes habían enviado con anticipación, cuando llegaron afuera vieron a Madara apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirando al cielo.</p><p> </p><p>-Aniki, ya estamos listos, podemos irnos ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Madara se incorporó y giro el rostro al escuchar la voz de su hermano Izuna, sus ojos negros enfocaron la figura de Sasuke, mirandolo de arriba abajo y encontrándose sorprendido al darse que cuenta que el chico se veía realmente guapo con el traje.</p><p> </p><p>-"Joder, empiezo arrepentirme por este matrimonio, este mocoso es demasiado pero la rata albina de Tobirama".</p><p> </p><p>-¡Verdad que está muy guapo!.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna amplió su sonrisa al ver la mirada de su hermano, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que había quedado muuuuuy sorprendido, y si su hermano que era de las personas que solo sabía expresar enojo se encontraba absorto por la belleza de Sasuke, ¡Tobirama quedaría idiotizado!. La vida no podía ser más perfecta, ¿O si?.</p><p> </p><p>Madara suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna amplió su sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Madara abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Joder la vida si podía ser más perfecta.</p><p> </p><p>-Tal vez deberíamos replantear esto de la boda -comento pensativo, sin quitar sus ojos de la figura de Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna soltó una carcajada y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tinte rosa.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo... Joder, yo también pensé lo mismo -aseguro Izuna entre risas -. Le estamos dando demasiado a Tobi-baka, ¿No lo crees Aniki?.</p><p> </p><p>-Si, si que lo creo -Sasuke parpadeo, y se sintió avergonzado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar al no saber que decir -. Definitivamente no cabe duda de que eres de la familia principal. Estúpida rata albina, ahora resulta que le acabo de poner en bandeja de plata a un desendiente directo mío.</p><p> </p><p>La risa de Izuna se hizo más fuerte y llevo sus manos a su estómago mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa. Esto se estaba poniendo repentinamente interesante.</p><p> </p><p>Sin duda alguna la vida si podía ponerse mejor.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Sasuke, quien se encontraba completamente abochornado.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna se limpio las lágrimas mientras regulaba su respiración, asintió con lentitud. </p><p> </p><p>-Sí, vamos, Hashirama ya debe de estarse desesperando por qué no hemos llegado.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna asintió terminando de secar sus lágrimas, tomo aire y lo soltó con lentitud. Los tres Uchihas emprendieron camino hacia el río, con Sasuke en el medio de los tres, las calles estaban vacías, puesto que todos los demás miembros del clan ya estaban donde se iba a oficiar la boda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~•~𝑬𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒈𝒆~•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-El novio se está tardando ¿no? -Tobirama evito rodar los ojos. Aquella ya era la cuarta persona en preguntar dónde estaba su futuro esposo.</p><p> </p><p>-Si, bueno, es normal, siempre la otra parte se hace esperar -sonrio Hashirama, aunque lo cierto era que él también estaba nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh, si, en eso tiene razón -los ojos verdes viajaron hasta Tobirama, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación -. Estoy seguro que debe estar contento por este matrimonio, ¿Verdad Tobirama-san?.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos rojizos miraron al líder del clan Yamanaka, rodando los ojos internamente y evitando resoplar. Esa era la..., ya ni recordaba cuántas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo en los últimos minutos. Todos estaban demasiado interesados en conocer como se habían "enamorado" él y Sasuke si se suponía que eran enemigos mortales.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo estoy.</p><p> </p><p>El líder Yamanaka sonrió divertido.</p><p> </p><p>-Tobi-chan, no te cuesta nada demostrar un poquito más de alegría ¿sabes?, Todos van a creer que no estás contento -se quejo Hashirama, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba mal a su hermano. Luego se giro para ver el hombre de coleta y le dió una sonrisa -. Mi hermano no es la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero le aseguró que el está muy contento. No le gusta mucho que se metan en su vida y siempre anda muy serio.</p><p> </p><p>-Si usted lo dice, pero dígame, ¿El líder del clan Uchiha, Madara, no puso problemas para que está unión se diera?.</p><p> </p><p>-Uhh, pues un poquito en realidad, Madara no es la persona con el mejor carácter, pero aún así al final pudimos convencerlo, y bueno, naturalmente también aprovechamos para hacer un tratado de paz y detener la guerra -explico, juntando las manos y sonriendo tanto con la boca y los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>-Claro, esa fue una buena oportunidad.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama rodó los ojos cuando ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación política. Sus rojizos ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, todo estaba perfectamente organizado e impecable, la decoración era sencillamente perfecta, las flores de Sakura estaban puestas sobre las sillas, sobre la alfombra roja puesta en suelo, y el arco blanco donde se pararía el sacerdote y ellos para oficiar la boda estaba forrado de punta a punta de flores de Sakura y Sakurasou, ambos ambos flores eran muy similares, lo único que variaba era su color, las de Sakura eran blancas y las de Sakurasou eran moradas.</p><p> </p><p>Todo estaba perfecto, Hashirama se había asegurado de que todo saliera a la perfección y que también se viera bonito y elegante. Izuna también se había metido bastante en la decoración y en la comida que se serviría para la boda durante la recepción. Todos los invitados ya estaban ahí sin la más mínima excepción, Tobirama también estaba seguro de haber visto a un gato paseándose por el lugar, no faltaba nadie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Claro...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nadie...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nadie...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A excepción del novio...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuna aún no había llegado...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madara tampoco...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y Sasuke...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke mucho menos...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El chico no parecía dar rastros de querer aparecer...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y aunque podía decir que eso no lo ponía ansioso...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama sonrió divertido y termino de beber de un solo trago el sake en su vaso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"Maldito mocoso, no puedo negar que me das demasiada curiosidad, demasiada para mí propio bien."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¿Ansioso? -Tobirama se giro y miro con una ceja levantada a Izuna. No había sentido su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>Miro detrás de Izuna pero no había nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna sonrió divertido, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.</p><p> </p><p>-Tranquilo Tobi-baka, Sasuke está por allí con mi hermano, esperando a hacer su entrada, ya sabes.</p><p> </p><p>-Aja.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna rodó los ojos por la seca respuesta. Tobirama si que se hacia de rogar.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, lo que sea, ve ponerte en tu sitio Tobi-baka -señalo caminando hacia él. Sus ojos onix recorrieron el lugar ubicando a Hashirama hablando con un Hyūga -. Yo le diré a tu hermano que Sasuke ya va entrar.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama se giro para ver a Izuna caminar hasta donde su hermano, intercambiar un par de palabras y luego a Hashirama asentir efusivamente, segundos después todos los invitados ya estaban tomando sus respectivos asientos. Suspiro y se encaminó a su lugar, de pie, frente a todos y a la espera de la "grandiosa" entrada de su futuro esposo.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Aquí vamos".</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke suspiro y asintió en dirección a Madara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"Aquí empieza mi nueva vida Nii-san. Deséame suerte."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos a detuvieron en la figura que acaba de hacer aparición, caminando con lentitud y elegancia, mirando al frente y con los ojos fijos en lo suyos. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke decidido a no mostrarse débil ni sumiso.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama absorto por la belleza de Sasuke y la elegancia de su pasos.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna sonrió aún más ampliamente divertido, mientras internamente gritaba de emoción, Tobirama también habían quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de Sasuke, que se resaltaba aún más con el traje que llevaba puesto. Además de que no solo Tobirama habia quedado sorprendido, si no también todos los invitados.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Sasuke, dejando de ver sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros obsidiana que parecían brillar. Eran tan negros. Cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a el lo miro a los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Joder, es bastante guapo, ese traje se le ve muy bien" </em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke llevaba un traje parecido al suyo, solo que en color blanco con flores rojas bordadas, unos mechones de cabello caían en su ojo izquierdo, tapándolo, y en su cuello traía un peculiar collar de tres anillos, el traje le quedaba más justo al cuerpo a excepción del suyo. Y el color blanco resaltaba sus ojos y cabellos negros. Tobirama también se dió cuenta de que el cabello del chico tenía reflejos azulados que le quedaban bastante bien y lo hacían ver más guapo.</p><p> </p><p>El parecido con Izuna también era bastante, pero no podía negar que el chico frente a él era más guapo.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Asi que es él, Uchiha Sasuke".</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"Se ve mejor sin las marcas del Edo Tensei".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ambos pusieron su atención al frente cuando el sacerdote empezó hablar. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio dónde únicamente se escuchaba la voz del sacerdote oficiando la boda</p><p> </p><p>-Oye Maddy, Sasuke-chan se ve muy guapo.</p><p> </p><p>Madara resopló y miro con mala cara Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>-Deja de decirme así Hashirama, y no me lo recuerdes -gruño, manteniendo la voz baja para que nadie más que Hashirama lo escuchará.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices? -cuestiono confundido.</p><p> </p><p>-Por que Madara-nii se acaba de dar cuenta de que Sasuke es miembro legítimo de la familia principal, es decir, desendiente de nuestra familia, de nosotros -Izuna interrumpió en la conversación, contestando mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>-Ohhhh, vaya, ¡eso es grandioso!.</p><p> </p><p>Madara hizo una mueca al escuchar a Hashirama, lo que decía era ridículo, no era nada grandioso dejar que un miembro auténtico de su familia, alguien que llevaba su misma sangre, se casara con Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Eso no tiene grandioso! -se quejo, manteniendo la voz baja -, ¡Es un miembro directo de mi familia, y se lo estoy dando en bandeja a la rata de tu hermano para que haga con él lo que quiera!.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ey, Tobi-chan no es una rata Madara!, y mi hermano va cuidar bien de Sasuke, no le va hacer nada malo! -aseguro, cruzando los brazos, irritado por los constantes insultos de Madara hacía su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Demonios, su Maddy era muy irritante cuando se dedicaba a insultar a su hermano, le molestaba que lo hiciera, Tobirama era un gruñón y siempre traía cara de amargado, ¡Pero eso no quería decir que fuera una mala persona!, al contrario, ¡Tobirama muy bueno con los demas!.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Aunque ciertamente no le haría mal sonreír un poquito de vez en cuando"</em> -penso, mirando a su hermano, pero su atención se desvío inmediatamente al joven Uchiha -<em>"Se ve muy guapo, bueno él en si es guapo, solo espero que los dos puedan llevarse bien... ¡Y que Tobi-chan no lo vaya a matar o Madara me matará a mi!."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Bien, entonces procederemos a decir los votos.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke respiró hondo mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente con Tobirama, quien ya se encontraba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ninguno apartó el contacto visual durante un par de segundos, decidiendo silenciosamente quien dos los empezarían.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama suspiro y tomo la mano izquierda de Sasuke, decidiendo que sería él el primero en hablar, Sasuke trago grueso al sentir la mano del Senju (que era más grande que la suya) tomarlo con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Algo que empezaba a hacerlo sentir levemente intimidado, pero como buen Uchiha que era no iba apartar la mirada, después de todo no era un mocoso miedoso.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama por otro lado se encontró sorprendido por la suavidad de la mano que estaba apretando, el Había esperado que las manos del chico estuvieran algo callosas, debido a su profesión como Shinobi, tener manos suaves y sedosas no era algo común, hasta las mujeres solían tener algo de callosidad en sus manos, pero las de Sasuke no, eran completamente lisas y suaves. Eso ciertamente no se lo había esperado, e hipnotizado por la textura de la piel le dió un leve apretón.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se tenso al sentir aquel suave apretón, puesto que no se había esperado esa reacción de parte del Senju, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, evitando cerrar los ojos puesto que no quería demostrarle a Tobirama que aquello lo había afectado mínimamente. Su orgullo Uchiha estaba antes que todo.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo Senju Tobirama, te prometo a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, amarte, respetarte, serte fiel y estar contigo en los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, sin importar las circunstancias.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama suspiro internamente cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, aquello estaba siendo tan incómodo, y estaba seguro que no solo para él, si no también para Sasuke. Él no era la persona más expresiva del mundo y sabía que los Uchiha tampoco lo eran, además, ¡Demonios que él odiaba a los Uchiha! Y ahora acababa de decirle a uno que iba a amarlo, a cuidarlo...</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke está vez si se permito cerrar los ojos, todo se había vuelto tan incómodo y molesto en cuestión de minuto. Sabía muy bien lo falsas que eran las palabras del Senju, igual o más falsas que las que el diría.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>"Todo lo que hago por el clan, por el estúpido dobe, por la paz"</em> -nego internamente, recordarse que no estaba ahí, parado, por eso <em>-".Por ti Nii-san".</em></p><p> </p><p>Cuando abrio los ojos miro de reojo a las sillas donde Madara, Hashirama e Izuna estaban sentados.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, te prometo a ti, Senju Tobirama, serte fiel, respetarte, apoyarte, en los buenos y malos momentos, y en cualquier situación negativa o positiva, <em>"especialmente prometo estar contigo cuando te mueras".</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke había sentido que las palabras habían salido como dagas de hielo afiladas de su garganta, había sido tan extraño decir eso, que se encontró así mismo por un segundo pensando en todos los eventos que lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión que ahora lo tenían ahí, parado en un altar matrimonial frente a Tobirama Senju, la persona que más odiaba a los Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>La respuesta llegó tan pronto como la pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi Uchiha. Su amado hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi había hecho muchas cosas para protegerlo, para mantenerlo con vida, para cuidarlo y darle una buena vida, ahora era su turno, ahora él quien debía de darle una vida estable y segura a su hermano, era él quien debía de asegurarse que su hermano creciera en un clan que no quisiera hacer golpes de estado contra su aldea, en un clan que no corriera riesgos de ser masacrado. Ahora era su turno ser un buen hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna se rió internamente, sabía que haber dicho los votos matrimoniales debió ser la cosa más tensa e incomoda que alguno de los dos haya hecho en su vida, y por eso mismo era tan gracioso.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahora, los anillos por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Una pequeña niña del clan Senju y un niño del clan Uchiha se acercaron hasta donde estaban los adultos, llevando cada uno un anillo, que estaban acomodados en el centro de unos cojines blancos para anillos.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama tomo un anillo entre los dedos de su mano derecha y agarro con más firmeza la mano de Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptas a Tobirama Senju como tú pareja para amarlo, respetarlo, apoyarlo y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida?.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke respiró hondo, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se enfoco en la pequeña argolla que entraría en su dedo anular.</p><p> </p><p>-Acepto.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Sasuke con suavidad, y luego lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Agarro el otro anillo y lo miro mientras el sacerdote hablaba.</p><p> </p><p>-Senju Tobirama ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tú pareja para amarlo, respetarlo, apoyarlo y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida?</p><p> </p><p>-Acepto.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Tobirama, y dejo caer su mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cuando el anillo estuvo completamente puesto.</p><p> </p><p>-Bien, entonces por el poder que se me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro esposos, Tobirama-san, puede besar a Sasuke-san.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke trago grueso, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, sí, también se había preparado para ese momento, era conciente de que debía besarse con Tobirama cuando diera el aceptó, pero ahora que estaba ahí, apunto de hacerlo sentía que toda su preparación de casi un mes entero se había ido al demonio, una cosa era ser saber que debía hacerlo y otra muy diferente era estar apunto de hacerlo. </p><p> </p><p>¡Maldita sea!</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez si pensaba que el Senju era Neji...</p><p> </p><p>No, por supuesto que no. No mancharia la memoria y los recuerdos de Neji de esa forma, aunque lo hubiese hecho antes en el burdel al imaginar que era el Hyūga quien lo follaba y no alguien desconocido.</p><p> </p><p>Ademas lo único que tenía que hacer era juntar sus labios con los del Senju y ya, no iba haber lengua de por medio, ni amor y tampoco iban a follar, pero no sería él quien diera el paso inicial.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama soltó una maldición en su mente, siendo consciente de que sería él quien debía moverse primero.</p><p> </p><p>Miro a Sasuke y se movió con lentitud, caminando los pasos que lo separaban del chico, agarro el mentón de Sasuke entre sus dedo y lo miro a los ojos antes de acercar su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke estaba tenso, y quieto con una piedra esperando simplemente que Tobirama lo besara de una jodida vez para terminar con todo eso. Quería alejarse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo así que solo se quedó parado esperando, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su rostro y viendo como el Senju se acercaba cada vez más y terminaba por acortar la distancia.</p><p> </p><p>Presiono sus labios contra los ajenos, ambos cerraron los ojos para darle más credibilidad al beso, y se quedaron así por varios segundos. Solo fue una presión de labios, pero para los invitados el beso había sido bastante creíble y aceptable.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se separaron Sasuke tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y la respiración un poco más pesada. Tobirama solto su rostro y se alejo girando el rostro a los invitados para verlos aplaudir. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama sonreía y aplaudía como un loco, completamente feliz, con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y hasta con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>